¡Mi verdadero amor eres tu!
by animegirl.uchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un joven y rico empresario que al conocer a una mesera de nombre Sakura queda totalmente enamorado . Dispuesto a todo conoce a Naruto Uzumaki su nuevo mejor amigo que resulta ser el novio de Sakura . SasuSaku con un toque de NaruHina
1. El comienzo de una historia especial

l

_El comienzo de una linda historia especial…_

Señor Sasuke…- dijo mi secretaria Hinata quien traía unos documentos en la mano y en ese instante me percate de que no me hiria a mi casa en mucho tiempo

¿Si? –respondi tratando de no sonar grosero

Esque acaban de llegar unos documentos de las empresas Sabaku y pensé que querria leerlos - dijo Hinata

Claro –respondi y me entrego los dichosos documentos que acabarían con la maravillosa tarde que tendría con mi … bueno con una chica llamada Karin

Y comenze a revisar los documentos , realmente no eran muy importantes pero tendría que firmarlos :

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha , tengo 22 años , soy el presidente de una de las empresas mas grandes y poderosas de todo Japon : Uchiha Company Inc , estudie y termine la carrera de administración de empresas en la universidad de Tokio y actualmente manejo las empresas con un poco de ayuda de mi padre : Fugaku Uchiha . En cuanto a las chicas , digamos que siempre he tenido suerte ya que a cualquiera que desee la tengo , no importa quien sea . Mis sueños siempre estuvieron mas alla de manejar una empresa , pero mi padre decidió mi futuro y ahora no puedo safar de el.

Y asi es mi rutina de todos los días…

…..

¿Qué va ordenar? – pregunto una chica de peculiar cabello rosa amablemente

Onigiri y una sopa de tofu – respondió un señor

¿Y de tomar?- pregunto nuevamente mientras apuntaba en una libretita los pedidos

Agua , por favor – contesto

Enseguida – dijo y se dirigió a la cocina a entregarle al chef Sasori los pedidos de todas las mesas

¿Cómo va todo Sakura , estas bien? –pregunto mi amigo mientras cocinaba

Eso creo – contesto - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Bueno , pues esque últimamente te veo un poco triste – dijo Sasori - ¿Es por Naruto?

No para nada-dijo Sakura – Es solo que hace unos cuantos días que no lo veo y me tiene un poco preocupada

Asi que es por eso – dijo Sasori – No tienes por que estar preocupada Sakura , de seguro lo mandaron a otro lugar , eso es todo

Gracias Sasori –dijo– Tu siempre me animas cuando mas lo necesito

No hay de que – dijo el pelirrojo – Para eso estamos los amigos

Gracias – respondió Sakura cuando de pronto sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos

¿Quién soy?- me pregunto e inmediatamente reconoci su voz

¡¿Ino?-dijo Sakura entre sorprendida y alegrada -¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

Lo siento frentesota –respondio la chica rubia de ojos azules – Esque tuve algunos inconvenientes en mi casa

Bueno pues espero que ya los hayas solucionado – dijo Sakura – Porque hoy tenemos muchos clientes y si no los atendemos , nos ira mal con Danzou (el jefe)

Ok ok frentona –dijo Ino – Ya me voy a poner a trabajar

Eso espero Ino-cerda-dijo Sakura mientras reia por como su amiga la fulminaba con la mirada…

Soy Sakura Haruno , tengo 21 años , trabajo en un restaurante en Tokio , desde pequeña he sido huérfana asi que decidi que lo mejor seria salirme de la escuela y trabajar para mantenerme . Todo esto seria un cuento pésimo si no tuviera razón para vivir . Pero yo si la tengo y se llama : Naruto Uzumaki , mi novio desde hace 4 años , lo quiero mucho , no se que haría sin el…

Y asi es mi rutina de todos los días…

Una semana después…

¡NARUTO!-grito Sakura viendo a su pelirrubio caminar por la calle

Sakura-channn – respondió el rubio muy contento por haberla encontrado en la calle –Hiba camino a tu casa a contarte sobre mi ausencia , lo siento mucho Sakura se que estuviste muy preocupada por mi , pero te lo recompensare todo ¡Lo juro!

Naruto…-dijo Sakura en tono melancolico – No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe...

Sakura-chan – dijo el rubio y le dio un cariñoso abrazo a su querida pelirrosa – Yo también …

Bueno – dijo Sakura – Me encantaría saber el porque de tu tardanza … pero ¡Tengo que ir al trabajo! , pero si quieres luego me cuentas ¿Si? Mi rubio favorito

Por supuesto – dijo Naruto – Entonces adiós mi cerezo

Adiós –dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla y partiendo al trabajo

….

¡Al fin! –dije al haber terminado de firmar todos sus documentos – Hinata , termine!

Señor Sasuke –dijo Hinata – Al fin se puede ir a casa , Buenas noches

Hasta luego –dije cordialmente y sali de la oficina

Al salir , note que estaba lloviendo , me dirigi a mi Ferrari ultimo modelo y lo aborde.

Despues de varios minutos , note que ya no me quedaba mucha gasolina y no había gasolinerias cerca , asi que decidi detenerme en el primer restaurante que encontre . Era un restaurante pequeño pero bonito . Al entrar observe que no había muchas personas , y proseguí a tomar asiento en una mesa desocupada , cuando llego una mesera:

Que desea ordenar? – me dijo una chica muy bonita en mi opinión : tenia el cabello rosado y largo hasta la cintura , sus ojos eran verdes como el jade y es su mirada se notaba lo bella que era interiormente . ¡Se me callo la baba de solo verla!

Hmp… ¿Qué me recomiendas? – le pregunte tratando de hacer conversación con esa chica tan linda

Mmm – respondió ella – Yo le recomendaría que ordenara el frappushino sabor chocolate y si lo deseara un pan

Bien – respondi complacido por su respuesta – Entonces eso ordenare

Inmediatamente viene su pedido señor – dijo la chica

Espera…-dije sin saber lo que hacia , solo fue un impulso - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sakura – dijo ella y se fue

¿Sakura? ¿Ehh? …– pensé – Que lindo nombre igual que ella .

Un momento –pense – Algo anda mal , ¡ Es la única chica que no se me avienta diciendo ¡Sasuke Uchiha ! ¿Acaso no eres aquel rico empresario?

Mmm que bien – dije – Esa chica si que es interesante ….

….


	2. ¡Underdeath boys!

Capitulo 2 : ¡Underdeath boys!

_¡Underdeath boys! …mi banda de rock_

Despues de unos minutos aquella chica había llegado con mi pedido – Hmp si que se ve bien – pensé

Que lo disfrute señor –dijo la ojijade

Gracias –respondi cordialmente y empeze a comer . Despues de un tiempo había terminado y me dirigi amablemente a aquella hermosa mesera – Disculpe señorita…

¿Si?-me respondió dedicándome una sonrisa que me derritió

¿Se puede saber donde esta la oficina del dueño de este restaurante?- dije mientras la miraba fijamente

Ohh , si – respondió un poco apenada por mi penetrante mirada- Esta a la derecha de la cocina

Gracias –dije mientras sacaba mi billetera y pagaba la cuenta y le daba en la mano un billete – Ten , tu propina

Ella me miro por un momento – ohh olvidalo – dijo aquella pelirrosa y se fue

Eres muy modesta – pensé – Creo que seras difícil de conquistar

Me dirigí a la oficina donde toque la puerta , me recibió un hombre de edad avanzada - ¡Sasuke Uchiha! , ¿Qué puede hacer este dueño de restaurante por usted?

Típico –pense – Siempre todos me reciben igual...

Hmp…Vengo a hacer un pequeño negocio con usted –dije

¿Qué clase de negocio?-pregunto aquel hombre –Por cierto me presento : mi nombre es Danzou

Gusto en conocerlo –dije – El negocio que le ofrezco es la oportunidad de ser el restaurante oficial de la empresa Uchiha Company Inc

¿Esta hablando enserio? –Pregunto Danzou- Me encantaría

Bien –dije –Usted tiene que enviar diariamente a una de sus meseras por la mañana a la empresa trayendo consigo mi almuerzo

Claro –respondio - ¿Se interesa por alguna en especial?

Mmm-murmure – ¿Que tal la chica pelirrosa?

¿Sakura? – me dijo – Esque esa muchacha tiene una agenda muy apretada y no se si pueda

¿A que se refiere?-pregunte intrigado por lo que me dijo acerca de esa linda chica

Pues esque ella no trabaja todos los días ni todas las horas – me explico – Pero desconozco las razones de eso , ¿Aun asi quisiera que fuera ella a quien enviara?

Si –dije , lo que fuera por tenerla cerca –pense

Bueno –respondio -¿Entonces tenemos un trato señor Uchiha?

Por supuesto-respondi – La espero mañana temprano

Téngalo por seguro – dijo Danzou

Hmp…-dije – Adios señor y gusto en hacer negocios con usted

Hasta luego señor Uchiha –dijo Danzou – Gusto en conocerlo

Sali de aquel restaurante sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a Sakura quien estaba cerca de la cocina platicando con unas amigas

Frentesota – dijo Ino - ¿Quién era aquel guapo con el que estabas platicando?

Mmm – respondió Sakura – No lo se , supongo que mi cliente

Sakura-llamo Danzou – Ven un momento

Uyyyyy frentona –dijo Ino - ¿Ahora que hiciste?

¡No lo se!-dijo Sakura muy preocupada y se dirigió a la oficina de Danzou

Me alegra que llegues –dijo Danzou – Te tengo buenas noticias

¿De que se trata?-pregunto Sakura

El cliente que acabas de atender es nada menos que el magnate :Sasuke Uchiha y dice que quiere contratarnos , es decir contratarte para que seas su distribuidora de alimentos oficial –explico Danzou

¿A mi? –pregunto Sakura – Pero yo ni siquiera lo conozco

Eso es lo de menos –dijo Danzou – Empiezas mañana

¿podría explicarme en que consiste mi nuevo trabajo?-dijo Sakura

Pues…básicamente solo tienes que ir todas las mañanas a Uchiha Company Inc a entregarle a Sasuke y los demás empleados un desayuno –dijo Danzou – Asi el restaurante obtendrá beneficios por hacer negocios , como mas clientela y cosas asi

Ya veo –dijo Sakura un poco emocionada – ¿Y donde queda Uchiha Company Inc?

Muchacha…-dijo Danzou –¿Acaso vives debajo de una roca? , la empresa esta en el centro de Tokio ¿Lo entiendes?

Mmm … no mucho , pero puedo pedirle a mi novio que me ayude a llegar –dijo Sakura

Bien –dijo Danzou – Gracias Sakura , ya puedes retirarte

Ok –dijo la chica y salió

¿Qué paso? –dijo Ino - ¿Qué te dijo?

Me asendio –dijo Sakura – Ahora trabajare para la empresa Uchiha

¿Te refieres a aquella empresa dirigida por el sexy Sasuke?-dijo Ino

Eso creo –dijo Sakura -¿Sexy?

Da!-dijo Ino mientras sacaba una revista – Mira (la revista se llamaba "Poder" y se mostraba una imagen de un chico alto de cabello azulado , con un traje de marca , muy sexy o/o)

El chico que acabo de atender…-penso Sakura

….

Al dia siguiente…

Estaba desayunando cuando sono mi celular (el tono era la canción Raining blood-Slayer)

_Sasuke!-_dijo alguien desde el otro lado de la línea

¿Qué sucede Neji?-respondi a mi amigo

_Queria saber si ya compusiste la letra de la canción-_dijo el ojiperla-_Esque tenemos ensayo hoy y…_

Si , ya esta-interrumpi

_¡Que alivio!_-dijo Neji-_Pense que se te había olvidado , recuerda que tenemos ensayo hoy , adiós , no te interrumpo mas hombre de negocios…_

Adios-dije y colge el teléfono

Desde que tengo 16 años forme junto con unos amigos de la preparatoria una pequeña banda de rock/punk llamada "¡Underdeath boys! Y desde esa vez hemos estado compuesto varias canciones y tenido muchos admiradores. Aunque empezamos desde ya hace algún tiempo , aun no nos ha contratado ninguna disquera porque yo siempre los rechazo ya que aunque ame mi banda , tengo un gran peso encima:La empresa y hasta que no vuelva Itachi (mi hermano) no podre continuar con mi carrera musical , lo cual enfado bastante a mi padre pero…¡soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que se me pege la gana!

….

Ino – pregunto Sakura-¿Cómo me veo?

¡Hay frentona!-dijo Ino-¿Vas a ir a la empresa Uchiha vestida asi?

Bueno…-dijo Sakura con su uniforme de mesera-…Esque no tengo nada mejor

Ven-dijo Ino un poco triste por el comentario de su amiga-Yo te presto algo

¿Hablas en serio?-dijo Sakura-Gracias…

No hay de que-dijo Ino metiendo a Sakura dentro de su pequeño departamento (son vecinas)

A ver…-dijo Ino escarbando su closet y sacando un vestido blanco con adornos florales-Pruebate este

Hai –dijo Sakura yendo al baño y poniéndose el vestido-¿Me veo bien?

Totalmente-dijo Ino-Anda vete o llegaras tarde

Si Ino-dijo Sakura-Adios y muchas gracias

…..

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down or have you go_

_It's better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_Remember when you broke your foot _

_From jumping out the second floor_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems_

_(I'm not okay)_

_I've told you time and time again_

_You sing the words but don't know what it means_

_To be a joke and look_

_Another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time_

_Take a good hard look_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

_Forget about the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_You said you'd read me like a book_

_But the pages are all torn and frayed_

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay, now_

_(I'm okay, now)_

_But you really need to listen to me_

_Because I'm telling you the truth_

_I mean this, I'm okay_

_(Trust me)_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_Well, I'm not okay_

_I'm not o-fucking-kay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_(Okay)_

¿Que les parecio?-dije despues de haber cantado la cancion que compuse mientras tocaba mi guitarra

¡Perfecto Sasuke!-dijo Neji-¡La canción es estupenda! Y el ritmo también!

Debo reconocerlo Uchiha-dijo Gaara-Tienes talento

Mmm –dijo Neji -¿Y ya tienes el nombre de la canción?

Hmp…-dije-La canción se llamara "Im not okay" (Si la canción es originalmente de My chemical romance-Im not okay)

¡Perfecto!-dijeron Gaara y Neji

Gracias amigos-murmure para luego percatarme de algo-Oigan…¿Dónde esta Kiba?

Dijo que tenia que ir a visitar a unos parientes-dijo Neji-Pero yo no le creo nada

Si –dijo Gaara-Otra excusa mas para faltar a los ensayos

Si sigue asi nos quedaremos sin guitarrista-dije-Tal vez pueda conseguir uno , pero me tardaría un poco

Ni hablar Sasuke-dijo Gaara-El es un perfecto guitarrista y igualmente importante en la banda

Lo se, Pero si…(sono el celular de Sasuke)Esperen-dije y abri mi celular ,decía "Cita con Sakura"…mi alarma…

Lo siento chicos-me apresure-Lo discutiremos otro dia , necesito irme a la empresa

Si Sasuke adiós-dijo Neji

Adiós-dijo Gaara

…

Sakura había llegado a la recepción de aquella enorme empresa

¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-dijo una chica de cabello y ojos castaños

Claro-dijo Sakura-Vengo a ver a Sasuke Uchiha

¿Su nombre?-pregunto la chica

Sakura Haruno-dijo la ojijade un poco cansada de llevar consigo el almuerzo de Sasuke

Un momento por favor-dijo la chica castaña y llamo por teléfono

_¿Dime Tenten?-_dijo Hinata unos cuantos pisos arriba de donde se encontraba

Esque hay una chica llamada Sakura Haruno que quiere ver al señor Uchiha-dijo Tenten

_Lo siento_-dijo Hinata-_Pero el señor no se encuentra_

Entiendo-dijo Tenten y colgó el teléfono-Lo lamento mucho señorita , pero el señor Uchiha no se encuentra por el momento…

¿Quién pregunta por Sasuke?-interrumpio altaneramente una chica pelirroja

Señorita…-dijo Tenten con odio en su mirada-No interrumpa por favor

Hmup…chillo-Lo dire una vez mas ,¿Quién pregunta por Sasuke?

Yo-dijo Sakura

¿Y tu eres…?-pregunto la pelirroja

Sakura Haruno-dijo la ojijade

Mucho gusto querida-dijo burlonamente-Yo soy Karin , la NOVIA de Sasuke

…


	3. Uzumaki Naruto ¿Tu novio?

_Uzumaki Naruto ¿Tu novio?_

JA-dijo Tenten-No me hagas reir …¿Tu novia del señor Uchiha?

Mira gata-dijo Karin-¿Quién te crees para hablarme asi?

Creo…-dijo la castaña-Que soy yo ¡y eso me basta!

Hay …-dijo Karin-Tu solo eres una cualquiera

Disculpa-dijo Sakura-Si Tenten es una cualquiera , como tu dices ¿Qué seras tu?

Al juzgar por tu aspecto –dijo Karin viendo de arriba abajo a Sakura-Tu eres aun mas gata que Tenten

Sere gata y todo lo que quieras-dijo Sakura enojada-Pero al menos no soy una Z-O-R-R-A

Karin estaba a punto de darle una cachetada a Sakura cuando alguien la detuvo-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

¡¿Sasuke!-dijo Karin abalanzándosele al Uchiha-¿Por qué me dejaste plantada ayer en la noche?

Karin…-dije algo irritado-No te devo ninguna explicación , además…¡Tu y yo no somos nada!

Pero Sasuke…-dijo Karin

¡Largate!-le ordene y esta salió corriendo inmediatamente

Perdón-me dirigi a Sakura-Esa mujer esta loca y…

No te preocupes-me dijo Sakura dedicándome una sonrisa-Estamos bien y eso es lo que importa

Una vez mas derretía mi corazón con sus dulces encantos

Bien…-dijo Sakura desenvolviendo el almuerzo-Aquí esta el almuerzo

Perfecto-dije y lo tome

Uhmmm…señor-dijo tímidamente Sakura

¿si?-dije amablemente

¿Puedo hablar con usted?-asumi por su cara que quería hablar a solas

Claro-dije-Pase a mi oficina

Hai-dijo Sakura y entro a la oficina

Por favor toma asiento-dije extendiendo una silla

Gracias-dijo Sakura

¿Y bien?-dije mientras me sentaba en mi silla y cruzaba la pierna varonilmente

Esque…-dijo Sakura dudosa-Yo venia a hablar acerca del trabajo…

¿Pasa algo?-pregunte

Si-dijo Sakura-La verdad esque no puedo venir todos los días aquí

¿Hay alguna razón para eso?-dije sin perder la clase

Pues…si-dijo Sakura-No puedo venir aquí todos los días porque tengo otro empleo en otro restaurante

mmm-dije – Es una pena…no se ve personas como tu todos los días…

Sakura no supo lo que Sasuke quizo decir-Bueno , me alegra que lo hayamos aclarado , entonces me retiro…

¿No te gustaría quedarte un ratito mas?-roge porque la chica se quedara

Lo siento-dijo Sakura-Pero tengo un compromiso

Lo entiendo-dije un poco enojado-Entonces adiós Sakura

Adios señor-respondio

Ohh por favor-dije-No me llames "señor", llamame Sasuke ¿Ok?

Ok-respondio Sakura-Entonces adiós Sasuke-kun

Realmente se oye hermoso proviniendo de su boca el Sasuke-kun-pense y comenze a trabajar…

…..

Sakura-channnnnnnn-grito un pelirrubio

Naruto-dijo Sakura-¿Qué haces en la puerta de mi casa?

Esperando por ti-dijo Naruto-Ino me dijo que te fuiste a tu nuevo trabajo en la empresa Uchiha y…

Sobre eso-dijo Sakura-Lamento no haberte contado , ¿Te gustaría ir a algún café y hablarlo?

Claro Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto y partieron a un café

-Llegaron al café—

Te lo contare -dijo Sakura-Todo empezó desde antier en la noche , en el restaurante llego un famoso empresario que decidió contratarme para llevarle su almuerzo

¿eso significa que ya no trabajas en el restaurante?-pregunto Naruto

No , si –dijo Sakura-Aun trabajo en el restaurante

Ohh ya veo-dijo Naruto-Trabajar en Uchiha Company Inc a de ser interesante…

Si algo asi-dijo Sakura

Ahora es mi turno de platicarte –dijo Naruto-Veras mi cerezo , no estuve todos estos días ya que el negocio de repartir pizza es algo muy trabajoso , tuve que ir a muchos lados e incluso a departamentos y casas muy lujosas

No te preocupes mi Naruto-dijo Sakura-¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine? , esque ya fue mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que salimos y…

Naruto le tapo a Sakura la boca con un dedo-Lo que tu quieras , Sakura-chan

…..

Y bien Neji , ¿Cuándo va a ser nuestra próxima presentación?-le pregunte a mi amigo Neji mientras caminábamos por la plaza

No lo se Sasuke-dijo Neji-Probablemente en una o dos semanas

Lo entiendo-dije

¿Y ya lograste solucionar el problema de Kiba?-pregunto Neji

No aun no-respondi caminando hacia el cine

…

Ire a comprar las palomitas Naruto-dijo Sakura –Tu mientras tanto vete a formar

Hai Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la fila , cuando de pronto choco con alguien-Auchhhhhhhhhhh , fijate por donde caminas teme

No tu fijate por donde caminas-dije sin mirar a la persona con la que había chocado , cuando al fin volteé a verla me di cuenta de que ya lo había visto antes-Tu…

….Flashback…..

Estaba en departamento con una chica cuando alguien toco el timbre-Ya voy-dije levantándome del sillón

Abri la puerta y me encontré con un chico rubio-Aquí esta su pizza mitad peperonni mitad hawaiana

Si –dije sin mucha emoción

De pronto el chico se me quedo viendo por un rato-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh –dijo-¿Usted es el vocalista de Underdeath boys?

Si –dije-¿Te doy un autógrafo?

Claro-dijo el chico quitándose la gorra que traia puesta y entregándomela

¿A nombre de quien?-dije con una pluma en la mano

Uzumaki Naruto-dijo el rubio

Bien-dije y firme en la gorra "_Uzumaki Naruto you rock .Att:Sasuke (Underdeath boys)"_

Muchas gracias señor-dijo Naruto-Ohhh por cierto son $12 de la pizza

Claro-dije sacando de mi billetera el dinero-Ten

Hai-dijo el chico y se fue-Gusto en conocerlo!

…Fin de flashback…

Tu…-dije-¿No eras aquel pizzero?

Hai-dijo Naruto-¿Y tu no eres el vocalista de Underdeath boys?

Veo que nos conocen Sasuke-dijo Neji

Sakura oyo el escándalo de su novio y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba-Naruto , ¿Qué paso?

¡Sakura!-dije muy sorprendido

¡Señor Uchiha!-dijo Sakura

Uhmmm …disculpen-dijo Sakura-¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto-Cualquiera con un buen gusto de la música conocería a un vocalista de una banda…

¿Vocalista?-dijo Sakura

Si Sakura-chan-respondio Naruto-El es Sasuke Uchiha de Underdeath boys

El tiene razón Sakura-dije-Estoy en una banda

Ohhh no lo sabia-dijo Sakura-Es genial …Por cierto…

¿Si?-dijeron Sasuke y Naruto

Los presento formalmente-dijo Sakura-Sasuke el es Naruto , mi novio ,Naruto el es Sasuke mi jefe

Ya nos conocemos –dije formal-Pero de todos modos Sasuke Uchiha-le dije estirando mi mano

Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Naruto respondiendo el saludo

¿Asi que ustedes son…-dije pensando que había escuchado mal

Novios-dijo Naruto abrazando a Sakura

Ya veo-dije algo celoso…..

….


	4. Conociendonos

_ verdad detrás de la vida de Sakura_

Me encontraba en la sala de mi departamento pensando en lo que me había pasado la noche pasada…

…Flashback…

Los presento formalmente-dijo Sakura-Sasuke el es Naruto , mi novio ,Naruto el es Sasuke mi jefe

Ya nos conocemos –dije formal-Pero de todos modos Sasuke Uchiha-le dije estirando mi mano

Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Naruto respondiendo el saludo

¿Asi que ustedes son…-dije pensando que había escuchado mal

Novios-dijo Naruto abrazando a Sakura

Ya veo-dije algo celoso…..

…Fin de Flashback…

Novio , novio , novio –repeti –Aghhhh! ,¿ porque me siento tan furioso de solo pensarlo? , debí haber imaginado que una chica tan linda como Sakura tendría novio!

¿Qué hago?-me dije a mi mismo

Para olvidarme de ese enorme problema decidi prender mi laptop y conectarme en el msn …vi mis contactos…-Mmm nadie especial-pense dejando atrás la laptop y agarrando mi guitarra eléctrica

Sakura Haruno…¿Por qué me haces sentir asi?...de pronto el típico sonido de que alguien te habla en el msn sono y me dirigi a ver quien era…¡¿Itachi?

_Itachi says…_

_Hola pequeño_

_Sasuke says…_

_¡¿Itachi? , ¿De donde rayos conseguiste mi correo?_

_Itachi says…_

_Fácil , me lo paso Kankuro , el hermano de Gaara , pero eso no importa , ¿Cómo estas?_

_Sasuke says…_

_Bien…supongo_

_Itachi says…_

_Me alegra mucho Sasuke , tengo algo importante que comunicarte_

_Sasuke says…_

_¿Qué es? , regresaras a Japon ¿Verdad?_

_Itachi says…_

_Lamento decirte que no , pero que crees…¡Estoy comprometido!_

_Sasuke says…_

_Estas bromeando…_

_Itachi says…_

_No , no es broma , conoci a una chica llamada Konan , nos enamoramos y ahora anunciamos nuestro compromiso_

_Sasuke says…_

_Tsk…al menos a ti si te va bien , pero , ¿Por que si estas comprometido no regresas a Japon? , digo te vas a casar ¿No?_

_Itachi says…_

_Si , es un hecho que me voy a casar , pero aun no , tengo que terminar lo que vine a hacer a Londres…oye , por cierto , ¿Qué es eso de que a mi si me va bien? , no tendras problemas amorosos ¿O si?_

_Sasuke says…_

_¡De que hablas!¡Soy demasiado sexy para tener problemas amorosos! , mi verdadero problema eres tu_

_Itachi says…_

_¿Yo? , ¿De que hablas?_

_Sasuke says…_

_Ahhh! No te hagas el que no sabes , porque sabes bien que hasta que no regreses a Japon a encargarte de la compañía , no podre dedicarme al 100% a mi carrera musical_

_Itachi says…_

_Lo se y lo siento mucho , te prometo que no tardare mucho , ¡Lo juro! , me voy , te cuidas hermanito_

_Sasuke says…_

_Si , adiós_

Ese Itachi-pense-¿Cuánto mas piensa tardar? , si sigo asi , ¡Las disqueras se olvidaran de mi banda! Vi mi reloj "9:30" am –¡Oh no llegare tarde!

…

Sakura hiba caminando rumbo a Uchiha Company Inc con el almuerzo , cuando sintió que una camioneta la seguía-Mira pervertido-grito la ojijade al interior de la camioneta-O me dejas de seguir o conoceras quien es Sakura Haruno!

La persona que conducía la Hummer 4X4 bajo del vehiculo-Perdona si te asuste-dije-Pero no tenias porque llamarme pervertido

La pelirrosa se sorprendió al ver al Uchiha , vestia un traje elegante y costoso negro que hacia juego con su cabello y una corbata roja-Se ve tan irresistible-penso Sakura-Un momento , el es mi jefe y yo tengo novio

Perdoname-dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada-Esque me sentí acosada , pero ya no importa!

Esta bien-dije algo alegre por avermela encontrado-Voy camino a la empresa , ¿Te llevo?

No lo se-dijo Sakura un poco dudosa-No lo vaya a incomodar…

¡Para nada!-dije-¿Y bien , te llevo?

Hai –dijo Sakura y una vez que le abri la puerta de la camioneta ella subió y nos dirigimos a la empresa

El silencio era incomodo , asi que decidi romperlo-¡Vamos Sakura!-dije tratando de hacer que ella hablara-Cuentame tu vida , me gustaría saber mas de ti

Mmm , esta bien-dijo Sakura-Te contare mi vida a cambio de que tu me cuentes la tuya

Que simpatica es-pense –Trato hecho-respondi-Bien , tu primero

Ok-dijo Sakura-Me llamo Sakura Haruno , tengo 21 años , mi cumpleaños es el 28 de Marzo , soy aries , me gustan los dulces…odio lo amargo , mi animal favorito son los perros ¡Son tan adorables! , me gusta el j-pop aunque últimamente e optado por escuchar j-rock y visual kei , mi mejor amiga se llama Ino , la conoci cuando entre a trabajar al restaurante , adoro los arboles Sakura y…

¿Si?-dije mientras manejaba

Ahora es tu turno-dijo Sakura

Bien –dije – Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha , tengo 22 años , mi cumpleaños es el 23 de Julio , soy leo , mis pasatiempos son componer canciones y tocar la guitarra . Tengo una pequeña banda de rock llamada Underdeath boys de la cual soy el vocalista/guitarrista , mis mejores amigos son Neji y Gaara , adoro el punk , rock y el metal , actualmente dirigo la empresa de mi padre hasta que mi hermano regrese y me dedique a mi carrera musical

¿Tienes un hermano?-pregunto la ojijade

Si –respondi

¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto Sakura

Itachi Uchiha –respondi

Ya veo-dijo Sakura-A mi me hubiera gustado tener uno

Ahora que lo mencionas-dije recordando le que me había platicado acerca de su vida-No me has contado nada acerca de tu familia

Oh si-dijo Sakura cambiando el tono de voz-Esque yo…no tengo familia…

….


	5. La propuesta de Sasuke

_La propuesta de Sasuke: Un nuevo empleo_

Me quede helado al escuchar las palabras de Sakura-Sin familia-pense

Yo…-dije muy apenado –Lo siento mucho , en verdad no sabia , ¡Perdoname por favor!

No te preocupes-dijo Sakura-No es tu culpa , la verdad ni yo misma se nada de ellos…desde niña he sido huérfana

Sakura…-fue lo único que salió de mi boca-Te aseguro que nunca estaras sola , yo siempre estare ahí si me necesitas

Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura-En verdad lo agradezco

No hay de que-dije estacionando mi camioneta en el estacionamiento de la empresa-¡Llegamos!

Ok-dijo Sakura bajando de la camioneta

¡Vamos!-dije dirigiéndome a Sakura

Hai-respondio

….

¿Ya hablaste con algún familiar cariño?-pregunto una chica de peculiar cabello azul , ojos anaranjados y una flor que adornaba su cabello

Con mis padre todavía no-respondio Itachi-Pero ya le conte a mi hermano menor Sasuke , no te preocupes Konan , cuando vayamos a Japon podras conocer a toda mi familia

Lo se –dijo Konan mientras desempacaba en el que seria su nuevo hogar-Y eso me alegra , por cierto Itachi , ¿Ya le pusiste fecha a nuestra boda?

Aun no –dijo Itachi-Sera en unos meses

Bien cariño-dijo Konan

…

_El numero que usted marco esta fuera de servicio…_-Hinata colgó el teléfono

¿Y bien?-dijo Tenten-¿El señor Uchiha respondió?

No-dijo Hinata-Al parecer tiene el celular apagado , estoy preocupada , ¿Y si le sucedió algo?

No pienses en eso-dijo Tenten-De seguro solo se le hizo tarde y ya

Me gustaría pensar eso-dijo Hinata cuando de pronto las dos oyeron que se abria la puerta de la entrada principal

¡Señor Uchiha!-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Buenos días-dije amablemente

¿Dias?-dijo Hinata-Mas bien NOCHES

Lo siento-dije –Esque me encontré con alguien

¿Alguien?-dijo Tenten-¿Quién?

En ese momento entro Sakura-Buenos días

Ohhh ya veo-dijo Tenten-Hola señorita

Hola Sakura-san-dijo Hinata

Bueno…-dije mirando a Sakura-¿Vamos a mi oficina?

Sakura me miro confundida-Pero…crei que mi trabajo terminaba al entregarle su almuerzo

Si-dije con una sonrisa de medio lado-Pero quiero hablar contigo

….

Naruto estaba en la pizzería esperando que lo llamaran para llevar algún pedido , pero como casi no había clientes , se dedico a platicar con sus amigos Shikamaru y Sai que también trabajaban ahí

Y eso fue lo que paso con el empleo de Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto recordando todo lo relacionado con las empresas Uchiha

Uyyyyyy Naruto , si yo fuera tu tendría cuidado-dijo Sai , un chico de cabello castaño y tez blanca

¿De que hablas Sai?-dijo el rubio

Mira Naruto , yo te explicare-dijo Shikamaru , un chico de cabello castaño amarrado a una coleta-Lo que Sai esta tratando de decir es muy sencillo , ¿Tu sabes quien dirige la empresa Uchiha?

Si-respondio Naruto-Sasuke Uchiha , ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo otro?

Pues mi novia Temari dice que según ella y todas las demás chicas consideran a el Uchiha muy atractivo-dijo Shikamaru – La verdad eso a mi no me importa , pero a ti si debería ya que …No vaya a ser que Sakura por estar tan cerca de el se vaya a enamorar…

¡Tonterias!-dijo Naruto-Sakura-chan es mi novia desde hace cuatro años y no creo que cambie de gustos asi como asi-

Quien sabe Naruto…-dijo Sai

…

Y bien-dijo la pelirrosa una vez dentro de la oficina-¿De que querías hablar conmigo?

Bueno-dije-Tuve una idea y creo te gustara

¿De que se trata?-pregunto Sakura un tanto confundida

Ya que nos conocemos mejor , me encantaría…que trabajaras en la empresa-dije esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva

mmm-murmuro Sakura-¿Y que hay de mi trabajo en el restaurante?

Lo dejarías obviamente-dije-Vamos Sakura , consideralo , piensa que aquí tu paga seria tres veces mejor

Dejame pensarlo-dijo la chica-Ademas tengo que hablar con Naruto todavía

Me quede en silencio al escuchar ese nombre-Naruto , ¿De verdad eres tan importante en su vida?

¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Sakura

Si-dije un poco molesto

Bueno me voy –dijo Sakura-Ya casi es hora de que entre a mi segundo empleo , no me malentiendas Sasuke , estoy agradecida de que me hayas ofrecido empleo , pero tengo que pensarlo

Claro-respondi-Tomate tu tiempo , adiós

Adiós-dijo la chica y salió

….

¡Buenas tardes!-dijo Sakura entrando a su segundo empleo en una cafetería donde a menudo se daban presentaciones de distintas bandas musicales

¡Sakura!-dijo una chica rubia de ojos verdes- Hola , ¿Cómo estas?

Bien Temari-dijo Sakura-En un dilema

¿Cuál es?-pregunto Temari

Ya te había platicado antes-comenzo a relatar Sakura-Pero yo tengo dos empleos , el de aquí y el del restaurante de Danzou en el cual la empresa Uchiha me contrato y el dueño Sasuke me ofreció empleo ¡Y la verdad no se que hacer!

Escucha Sakura-dijo Temari-Debes hacer lo que tu pienses que es mejor y si trabajar en aquella empresa significa que vas a dejar de ver a algunos amigos , ¡No importa! , porque tu sabes que es lo mejor para ti

Si-dijo Sakura-Tienes razón , gracias

De nada-respondio Temari-Ahora comenzemos a trabajar

Claro-dijo Sakura y ambas comenzaron a atender a los clientes

Ya en la noche , terminando de trabajar , Sakura fue a visitar a Naruto a la pizzería

Hola Sakura-dijo Sai-¿Vienes a ver a Naruto?

Si-respondio ella-¿Le puedes avisar que estoy aquí?

Por supuesto-dijo Sai y al cabo de unos minutos Naruto salió-¡Sakura-chan!, que sorpresa que me vengas a visitar , descuida solo faltan cinco minutos para que salga y después te llevo a tu casa ¿Ok?

Ok-respondio Sakura-Ademas hay algo que tengo que decirte

Uyyyyyyyyyyyyy –dijeron Shikamaru y Sai

Cierren la boca-dijo Naruto

…..


	6. Florecen nuevos sentimientos en mí

_Florecen nuevos sentimientos en mi interior_

Al salir de la pizzería , Naruto y Sakura hiban rumbo a casa de ella

Tal vez sea un poco extraño , pero tengo que decirte algo y me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión-dijo Sakura mientras agarraba de la mano al rubio

Claro Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto-¿De que se trata?

Bien-dijo Sakura-Es acerca de mi empleo en el restaurante

¿Qué pasa con eso?-pregunto Naruto

Pues veras…Renunciare y comenzare a trabajar en Uchiha Company Inc-dijo Sakura

¡Es grandioso Sakura-chan!-dijo Naruto-¡Es tu oportunidad de triufar!

Entonces…¿No tienes ningún problema con eso?-dijo Sakura pensando en que su querido rubio se enojaría-Muchas gracias amor

Naruto la miro tiernamente-No te preocupes mi cerezo

…

Al dia siguiente…

Estaba teniendo un lindo sueño cuando alguien toco la puerta de mi departamento

Ya voy-dije un poco somnoliento y al abrir la puerta me encontré con una enorme sorpresa

Sasuke-dijo un hombre de expresión poco amigable-¿Podemos pasar?

Padre….-dije-Claro

Entraron en mi departamento dos personas: Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha : mis padres

¿Te preguntaras el porque de nuestra visita?-dijo Fugaku

Si-respondi-Debe haber una razón para que me visites

Y la hay Sasuke-dijo Fugaku-Posiblemente ya te habras enterado de que Itachi esta comprometido , ¿Cierto?

Mmm algo asi-respondi-Lo único que quiero es que regrese y deshacerme de una vez por todas de la empresa

Lo entiendo Sasuke-dijo Fugaku-Veo que no te interesa en lo mas minimo la empresa y que prefieres mas la carrera mediocre de cantante , ¿No es asi?

Hmp…-respondi – Realmente me había enojado

Eso responde mi pregunta-dijo Fugaku-Bueno me voy , tengo cosas que hacer , nos vemos Sasuke y piensa en lo que haces

No es necesario que lo piense-dije una vez que mis padres se habían ido-Yo cumpliré mi sueño ¡Sere cantante!

Sali a caminar un rato , cuando me encontré con Neji y Gaara

Sasuke-dijo Neji-Me alegra encontrarte , hibamos camino a tu casa a decirte que hoy tenemos presentación en un restaurante cerca de aquí

Ya le hablamos mas de diez veces a Kiba , pero no responde-dijo Gaara-¿Podrias llamarle para ver si responde?

Claro-dije sacando mi i-phone-…._¿Bueno?-_dijo Kiba del otro lado de la línea

Kiba ¡Donde rayos te metiste!-dije-¿Sabes los problemas que hemos pasado por no tener guitarrista?

_Escucha Uchiha_-dijo Kiba_-No me molestes , entiende que ya no quiero estar mas en la banda_

¿Y porque?-pregunte

_Es personal-_dijo Kiba y colgó

¿Y bien que dijo?-pregunto Neji

Al parecer tendremos que buscar un nuevo guitarrista-dije

¿Qué haremos con la presentación de hoy?-pregunto Gaara

Yo tocare la guitarra-dije-Hasta que encuentre un nuevo guitarrista

Bien-dijo Neji

¿Y como se llama el café en el que vamos a tocar?-pregunte

Itadakimasu-respondio Neji

¿Itadakimasu?-dije algo confundido

…..

En la noche…

¿Entonces un café americano y un bagget? ¡Enseguida!-dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a donde estaba Temari-Estan preparando el escenario , ¿Hay presentación hoy?

Si-respondio la ojiverde-Es de un grupo de rock , pero no recuerdo como se llama

De pronto las luces se apagaron y salió la banda-¿Cómo esta el mundo?-grito por el micrófono una voz conocida

¡Bien!-respondieron todos

Me alegra-dijo la voz-Porque nosotros Underdeath boys los haremos pasar un buen rato!

¿Underdeath boys?-dijo Sakura y en ese momento las luces se prendieron dejando ver a Sasuke vistiendo seximente una playera negra con adornos morados , unos jeans entubados y unos vans , sosteniendo su guitarra eléctrica color rojo cerezo , seguido de Neji en el bajo y Gaara en la batería

Esta canción se llama "Welcome to the black parade"-dijo Sasuke-¡Disfrutenla!

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritaron unas chicas alado de Sakura-Sasuke-kunnn ¡Eres tan sexy!

La canción comenzó mientras Sakura lo veía atentamente…

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"_

_He said "Will you defeat them,_

_your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"_

_Because one day I'll leave you,_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_

_To join the black parade."_

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"_

En ese momento las guitarra comenzo a sonar y todos gritaron

_Verse:_

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me._

_And other times I feel like I should go._

En ese momento por arte de magia Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura , como si ya supiese que estaba ahi , le dedico una sincera sonrisa que sin darse cuenta la derritio y siguió cantando...

_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._

_When you're gone we want you all to know._

_Chorus:_

_We'll carry on,_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it._

_Verse:_

_A woman sends you reeling from decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all._

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Lets shout it loud and clear_

_Defiant to the end_

_We hear the call_

_Chorus:_

_To carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_Though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches_

_Bridge:_

_On and on we carry through the fears_

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

_Disappointed faces of your peers_

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

_Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die_

_You'll never make me_

_Because the world, will never take my heart_

_You can try, you'll never break me_

_You want it all, you wanna play this part_

_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer, for all the broken_

_Listen here, because it's only you_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_I'm just a boy, who's meant to sing this song_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_I - don't - care_

_Chorus:_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_Though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_You'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches on_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry_

_We'll carry on_

_Outro:_

_(Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world, will never take my heart_

_You can try, you'll never break me_

_You want it all, you wanna play this part)_

_[x2]_

¿Qué les pareció?-grito Sasuke al publico-¿Les gusto?

SIIIIIIIIIII-gritaron todos

Genial-dijo Sasuke

Sasuke-kun…..-penso Sakura-¿Qué es esto que siento?...Mi corazón late muy rápido….

….


	7. Nuestro primer beso

_Nuestro primer beso_

¡Otra , otra!-comenzo a gritar el publico después de que finalizo la canción

Esta bien-grite-Pero antes de eso , tengo que contarles una pequeña historia…como saben , Underdeath boys consta de cuatro integrantes , no de tres, por eso me tomo la libertad de contarles lo que paso:Kiba Inuzuka , el guitarrista secundario de la banda de salió

¡Oh no!-gritaron todos

Descuiden-dije por el micrófono-En lo que encontramos otro guitarrista , ¡Me encargare de eso! , gracias por escuchar y disfruten de la siguiente canción titulada "Helena"

_Long ago_

_Just like the hearse you die to get in again_

_We are so far from you_

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know_

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_from every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

El publico omenzó a cantar…

_[Coro]_

_What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_Came a time_

_When every star fall brought you to tears again_

_We are the very hurt you sold_

_And what's the worst you take_

_from every heart you break_

_And like a blade you stain_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

_[Coro]_

_What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend to leave and then_

_We'll meet again_

_When both our cars collide?_

_[Coro]_

_What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

Bien-dije despues de haber terminado-¡Es todo por hoy!¡Underdeath boys se retira!-baje del escenario junto con Gaara y Neji y luego de un momento las fans se nos amontonaron pidiendo autógrafos y fotos a lo que no me pude negar. Después de un rato me dirigi hacia donde estaba Sakura , que desde un principio sabia que se encontraba ahí ya que su cabello destacaba demasiado.

Sasuke-kun…-me dijo Sakura una vez que me encontraba parado ahí , muy cerca de ella , cosa que sorprendió a todos-…yo…¡Felicidades eres todo una estrella de rock!

Muchas gracias Sakura- dije mientras observaba mi alrededor-¿A que hora sales de trabajar?

¿Yo?-se exalto la chica-A las 9:00 pm

Mire mi reloj , marcaba las 8:55 pm –Si quieres te llevo a tu casa después de que salgas , digo solo si quieres…

¡Me encantaría Sasuke-kun!-respondio Sakura un poco emocionada

Perfecto-respondi

Ahora vengo-dijo Sakura y salió corriendo

Veo que ya tomaste una decisión-dijo Temari quien habría presenciado todo desde el marco de la puerta de los casilleros del personal

Algo asi-dijo Sakura sacando su mochila del casillero-El se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa y yo no me pude negar

¿Le diras que si a su propuesta verdad?-pregunto Temari

Supongo que si-dijo Sakura mientras salía-Adios Temari

Suerte-dijo la chica

Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun-gritaban unas chicas a mi alrededor –Eres tan sexyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Jajajaja ,me alegra que piensen eso-respondi a las chicas dedicándoles una de mis mejores sonrisas que casi hace que se desmayen , cuando de repente vi a mi adoracion de cabellos rosados-Sakura , ¿Nos vamos?

Si Sasuke-dijo Sakura mientras las fans la fulminaban con la mirada

Ambos salimos en la obscura noche , hasta que halle mi Hummer 4X4 , ella subió y entoncer comencé a manejar

Etto…Sasuke-kun…-dijo Sakura mientras jugaba con sus dedos

¿Si?-respondi

mmm…aun no te he dicho por donde queda mi casa-dijo mientras veía la ventana

lo se –dije tranquilamente-Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte

¿Cuál?-pregunto Sakura curiosa

Ya lo veras-dije mientras conducía hacia un lugar muy especial para mi-Es una sorpresa

Esta bien-dijo la ojijade-Jajajajajajajajaja

¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunte

Esque estoy feliz-dijo Sakura

Ahhhhhh si…¿Por qué?-dije intrigado

Porque este a sido un dia maravilloso y esto lo hace simplemente mejor!-dijo Sakura

Me alegro-dije

_Volveria a ir desde hace doce años a ese lugar tan especial para mi…_

…Flashback….

¡Sasuke!-grito un chico de cabello negro azabache amarrado a una coleta-¡Vuelve aquí!

Lo siento-dijo Sasuke con un papel en las manos-Esque de repente el dibujo que me hizo mi mejor amigo salió volando y…

No tienes que dar explicaciones-dijo el azabache- Se que es muy importante para ti ese dibujo

Gracias Itachi-dijo Sasuke para luego abrazar a su hermano-¡Tu si me comprendes!

Si pequeño-dijo Itachi-Ahora volvamos a casa o si no mama se enojara

Hai-respondio Sasuke

…

Vaya Sasuke , me alegra que hayas cuidado de ese dibujo-x

¡Por supuesto!-dijo Sasuke-Este dibujo es muy preciado para mi ¡Por que me lo diste tu!

…Hagamos un pacto…¿Si?-x

Claro , pero antes dime en que consiste-dijo Sasuke

Bueno , pero primero vamos al parque de aquí a la vuelta-x

Bien , vamos-dijo Sasuke

Ya estando en el parque cubierto de arboles Sakura…

Prometamos que seremos los mejores amigos por siempre-x

¡Lo prometo!-dijo Sasuke

Y como muestra de que este pacto es real , enterraremos el dibujo y el collar que me regalaste ( símbolo del clan Uchiha) ahí-señalo bajo un árbol Sakura

Esta bien-dijo Sasuke y ambos comenzaron a escarbar para luego enterrar el dibujo junto al collar

Amigos por siempre Sasuke-x

Amigos por siempre…

….Fin de Flashback….

_Y desde ese dia no me he logrado acordar del nombre del que solia ser mi mejor amigo..._

¿Sasuke?-dijo Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos

¿Ehhh?-dije , cuando me percate de que ya habíamos llegado-Ya llegamos

Los dos bajamos al que parecía ser un antiguo parque aun cubierto de arboles Sakura

Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura viendo el parque-¿Dónde estamos?

Es un pequeño parque al que solia venir cuando tenia doce años-respondi-Es muy especial para mi ya que en este lugar hice mi primera promesa de por vida con mi mejor amigo

¿Y que prometieron?-pregunto Sakura mientras se sentaba en una banca y yo a su vez alado de ella

Que seriamos los mejores amigos por siempre-respondi

Awwww , eso es muy lindo-dijo Sakura

Es extraño , ¿Sabes?-dije observando el cielo totalmente cubierto de estrellas-Estando contigo me siento diferente , siento como si ese espacio que solia estar vacio en mi corazón fuera totalmente llenado-Tome su mano y ella me miro atentamente-Sakura…se que tienes novio….pero aun asi me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi

Yo….-dijo Sakura agarrando mi mano entre las suyas-…..me siento igual que tu

Lentamente nos acercamos cayendo en un profundo beso…...

…..


	8. Relacion Secreta

_Relacion secreta_

_Narrado por Sakura…_

_No tuve tiempo de decir nada , lo único que podía hacer era continuar besándolo , en ese momento me olvide de todo , solo estábamos el y yo , sin nadie que nos interrumpiera , la verdad ni yo misma sabia porque pero lo único que no quería era que se acabara ese momento tan especial…_

_Fin de narración_

Para intensificar el beso , rodee su cintura y ella a la vez rodeo mi cuello y acaricio mi alborotado cabello , poco tiempo después nos separamos por falta de oxigeno , cuando ella hizo algo que me sorprendió

Sasuke , no-dijo Sakura poniendo una mano en mi pecho , empujándome hacia atrás , lo que me dejo confundido

Pero…¿Por qué?-logre decir

No puedo hacerle esto a Naruto-dijo con la mirada baja

¿Entonces porque no lo impediste desde un principio?-pregunte

Y-yo no lo se-dijo Sakura

Sakura-dije mientras la tomaba de la barbilla-Debes aclarar tus sentimientos , ¿Qué sientes exactamente por mi?

Sakura se sonrojo-…..Tu me gustas ….y mucho

¿Y que sientes por Naruto?-pregunte

Sakura se quedo callada-….

Sonrei de medio lado y la abraze-¿Lo ves? , tu me amas a mi y yo te amo a ti

Pero Naruto…¿Qué debería hacer?-dijo Sakura aun en mis brazos-No lo quiero lastimar…

No lo lastimarías si no se enterara-dije y Sakura me miro confundida-Seras mi amor secreto

Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado-dijo Sakura con lagrimas en riesgo de salir

No llores Sakura-dije-Lo ultimo que quiero es verte llorar…Sobre lo de mi propuesta…

La acepto-dijo Sakura mas calmada-Trabajare en tu empresa

Bien-dije-Si es asi es hora de irnos

Espera Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura enganchándose de mi brazo-Solo…observemos las estrellas un rato mas…

Bien , solo porque tu me lo pides –y ambos nos quedamos viendo las hermosas estrellas …como ella…

….

Aquí están los papeles que ordeno S-e-ñ-o-r-dijo Sakura mi ahora nueva secretaria

No me digas S-e-ñ-o-r-suplique-Dime Sasuke

Esta bien Sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirrosa-Aquí están los papeles de compra/venta del terreno del señor Iwamura

¿Y acepto el contrato y términos de compra?-pregunte

Al parecer si-dijo Sakura releyendo los papeles-Ya firmo la venta del terreno , asi que supongo que no se puede retractar

¿Y que hay de los papeles que envie a la empresa Sabaku?-pregunte mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y me dirigía lentamente a ella

Etto….l-los p-papeles-dijo Sakura nerviosamente lo que me causo gracia

Jajajajajaja-reia mientras me agarraba la frente-¿De verdad te pongo tan nerviosa?

La expresión de Sakura cambio-¡Lo hiciste a propósito! , tengo cosas que hacer , ¡Me voy!

La detuve del brazo haciendo que ella se volteara-Eres tan hermosa Sakura-dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla , estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando se abrió la puerta y Sakura y yo nos separamos rápidamente

Señor Sasuke…-dijo Hinata , pero al ver nuestras caras se limito a decir-Lo siento , ¿Interrumpo algo?

No-respondi-Sakura solo vino a dejarme unos documentos

Entiendo-dijo la ojiperla-Venia a ver si ya tenia disponible mi puesto

Sakura-llame a la pelirrosa que tenia alado-Pasame por favor la lista de empleados , rango y actual departamento

Si-dijo la ojijade y comenzó a buscar la hoja-Aquí esta-dijo entregándomela

Veamos-dije mientras examinaba las hoja-Parece que el vicepresidente Kakashi Hatake solicita secretaria , ¿Aceptas el puesto?

Por supuesto-dijo Hinata-7 piso ¿Verdad?

Correcto-respondi-Empiezas hoy , asi que llegando a la oficina de Kakashi dices que yo te mande a cubrir el puesto

Hai-dijo la chica de cabello azulado-Me retiro , con su permiso

Adelante-dije

Mientras tanto Sakura veía por la ventana de la oficina , cuando de pronto la acorrale , impidiendo que saliera

Disculpa pero tu y yo no terminamos lo que estábamos haciendo-le susurre al oído y ella se erizo

Sasuke-kun , tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo Sakura roja hasta la punta de los cabellos

¿Te refieres a esto?-dije quitándole de la mano los papeles que traia y arrojándolos al suelo-Vamos Sakura divirtámonos un rato…-le susurre sensualmente

Sasuke-kun…-dijo Sakura y acto seguido me beso tiernamente y yo la abraze atrayéndola a mi hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para sentir los latidos de su corazón…

…..


	9. El celoso de mi jefe

_El celoso de mi jefe_

Pronto mis besos buscaron nuevos rumbos dirigiéndose a su cuello que comenze a besar ferozmante

Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura

¿Mmm?-respondi sin despegarme de ella

¿Me amas?-pregunto la chica

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Sakura?-dije separándome de ella-Si no te amara no estaría haciendo esto

Perdón –dijo la chica bajando la mirada-No quize hacerte enojar

No importa-respondi-Por cierto , te tengo un regalo…

¿Regalo?¿Para mi?-dijo Sakura

Si-dije sacando del escritorio una cajita rosa adornada con un moño-Ten

Gracias-dijo Sakura y comenzó a abrirlo encontrándose con un i-phone-¿Q-que es esto Sasuke-kun?

Tu nuevo celular-explique mientras me recargaba en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados-Como eres mi secretaria , necesitaremos comunicarnos costantemente y como no tenias celular te compre uno

La ojijade se le quedo viendo largo rato-Muchas gracias –dijo dándome un abrazo

No hay de que-dije mirándola fijamente-Ahora regresa a trabajar o si no las personas comenzaran a sospechar

Por supuesto-dijo Sakura y salió de la oficina

…..

Ino-chan-dijo un rubio entrando al restaurante donde anteriormente trabajaba Sakura

¿Naruto…-dijo Ino-…acaso no te has enterado de que Sakura ya no trabaja aquí?

¡Por supuesto que si!-grito Naruto dejando a Ino casi sorda-De hecho , vine a pedirte un favor

¿Cuál?-pregunto la rubia

¿Tu sabes donde queda la empresa Uchiha Company no se que?-pregunto Naruto

¿Te refieres al lugar donde trabaja Sakura?-dijo Ino-Mmm si , si se donde queda

¿Me podrías dar la dirección?-dijo Naruto

Esta bien-dijo Ino sacando de su delantal una libretita y una pluma-No es por ser chismosa pero…¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Sakura?

Ahhh eso-dijo Naruto-Esque hace unas semanas que no la veo

Entiendo-dijo Ino-Ten , aquí esta la dirección

¿Esta dirección me llevara a Sakura-chan , cierto?-pregunto Naruto

Dejame ver…-dijo Ino checando su reloj-Si , aun esta alla

Gracias Ino-dijo Naruto-Bueno me voy

Adiós-dijo Ino

…

…Flashback…

Como saben, Underdeath boys consta de cuatro integrantes , no de tres, por eso me tomo la libertad de contarles lo que paso:Kiba Inuzuka , el guitarrista secundario de la banda de salió

…Fin de Flashback…

Cuatro no de tres-pensaba Sakura-¡Lo tengo!

Sasuke-kun , ¿Puedo pasar?-dijo Sakura desde afuera de la oficina de Sasuke

Claro-respondi

Sakura abrió la puerta y paso-Lamento venir otra vez , se que me habías dicho que se levantarían sospechas , pero me acorde de algo que dijiste y tuve una idea

¿Qué?-pregunte intrigado

Bueno…¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que tu banda tenia cuatro integrantes no tres?-dijo Sakura

Asenti con la cabeza

Pues se me ocurrió algo-dijo la ojijade-Naruto sabe tocar algo de guitarra , no del todo , pero si lo necesario , asi que pensé que podrías darle algunas lecciones y luego meterlo en tu banda

No lo se Sakura , es algo que tendría que discutir con los chicos y…-en ese momento Sakura tomo uno de mis brazos

Por favor Sasuke-kun , piensa que si tu le das lecciones de guitarra a Naruto podrías estar mas tiempo conmigo-dijo Sakura

…Tendre que pensarlo…Convenceme…-le susurre picaronamente

Si tu lo pides…-dijo Sakura acercándose…

….

Se supone que este deveria ser el lugar-dijo Naruto muy confundido en la calle y alrededor muchos edificios

Disculpe señorita-se dirigió Naruto a una chica-¿Dónde queda Uchiha Company Inc?

Esta detrás de ti ¡Tarado!-dijo la chica mientras seguía su camino

¿Nani?-pronuncio Naruto y al voltearse se encontró un enorme edificio que decía "Uchiha Company Inc"-Debi haberlo imaginado…-dijo Naruto y entro al lugar

¿Puedo ayudarte?-dijo Tenten en la recepción

Si-dijo Naruto-Vengo a ver a Sakura Haruno

¿La señorita Sakura? Ella se encuentra en el piso 10-dijo Tenten-Puede pasar

Muchas gracias recepcionista-chan-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose al elevador

No hay de que-dijo Tenten-Por cierto , me llamo Tenten

Hai-escucho decir a Naruto

¡Sakura-chan!-grito Naruto una vez estando en el piso 10

¿Naruto?-murmuro Sakura desde dentro de la oficina

¿Qué hace tu novio aquí?-dije de mala gana

No tengo idea-dijo Sakura-Ire a ver…

Espera-dije mientras la detenia con la mano-Yo ire , tu mientras finge estar trabajando

Umh si-dijo Sakura y yo sali de la oficina

¡Sakura-chan!-volvio a gritar Naruto y yo me dirigi al lugar de los gritos

Largo tiempo sin verte Naruto-dije

¡Sasuke!-grito Naruto-Ahh hola , vengo a ver a Sakura-chan , ¿Sabes donde esta?

Ruidoso…..-pense-Si-dije-Se encuentra en mi oficina arreglando unos documentos

¿Puedo ir?-pregunto Naruto

Si-dije-Sigueme

¡Sakura-chan! , ¿Cómo esta mi cerezo?-dijo Naruto dándole un beso a Sakura y yo ardi de ira

¡Naruto!-dijo Sakura-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos , estoy bien , ¿Cómo estas tu?

Bien-respondio el rubio-Extrañandote…

Naruto…-dijo Sakura

Ejem!-dije molesto-Yo mejor los dejo solos…

Espera Sasuke-dijo Sakura-Quedate…

¿Para que?-pregunte

Justo ahora estaba por decirle a Naruto de lo que habíamos hablado-dijo Sakura

¿De que se trata Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto

Es sobre incluirte en Underdeath boys-intervine sorprendiendo a Naruto

¿De veras?-dijo Naruto

Hmp…si-dije

¿ENSERIO?GRACIAS SAKURA-CHAN-grito Naruto besando a Sakura

No imagine que resultara asi…-pense

Pero…-dije y Naruto se separo de Sakura-Tendras que tomar lecciones conmigo para perfeccionarte , ¿De acuerdo?

Por supuesto-dijo Naruto-¿Cuándo empezamos?

El sábado-dije seriamente-En mi casa

¿Y donde esta tu casa?-pregunto Naruto

Anote rápidamente mi dirección en un papel y se la entrege-Ten…y Sakura ….tambien estas invitada

Ok-respondio la chica dirigiéndome una sonrisa

Sábado….-pense

…


	10. Siendo tutor¡Y de un dobe!

_Siendo tutor…¡Y de un dobe!_

Sakura llego a su casa , después del cansado dia que tuvo , cuando alguien le hablo-Miren quien llego-dijo una rubia

¡¿Ino?-dijo Sakura-Me alegra verte porque tengo algo importante que tengo que contarte

¿Ahora?-dijo Ino-¡Frentona! , son las 9:00 pm

Es urgente-dijo Sakura arrastrando a Ino a su departamento

Y bien ¿De que querías hablarme?-pregunto Ino acomodándose en un sofá

Ino…antes de que empieze a platicarte esto…-dijo Sakura

Tendre que prometer que no le dire a nadie , no te preocupes Sakura , lo juro-dijo Ino alzando una mano

Bien-dijo Sakura sentándose alado de la rubia-Ire directo al grano: Salgo con Sasuke

¿Qué?-grito Ino-¡Pero si tu sales con Naruto!

Ese es el problema , salgo con dos al mismo tiempo-dijo Sakura

Pero…¿Cómo?¿Donde?¿Porque?-dijo Ino

Fue cuando empeze a trabajar en la compañía de Sasuke , el…bueno el y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos y nos terminamos enamorando

Y es lógico-dijo Ino-Quien no se enamoraría de un cuerazo como Sasuke Uchiha , y dime si sales con Sasuke , ¿Por qué no simplemente cortas a Naruto?

No es tan fácil-dijo Sakura-Llevo mas de tres años saliendo con Naruto , ¡No podría herirlo de esa manera!

Entiendo , ¡Calmate!-dijo Ino agarrando de los hombros a su amiga-¿Y como le estas haciendo?

Salgo en secreto con Sasuke-dijo Sakura un poco mas calmada-Naruto no debe saberlo , aun no

¡No lo sabra , lo juro!-dijo Ino-Cuentas conmigo frentona

Gracias…-dijo Sakura

No hay de que-dijo Ino-Y dime…¿Han pasado cosas interesantes entre Sasuke y tu?

Bueno…lo natural , me regalo esto-dijo Sakura sacando de su bolsillo un i-phone

¡Increible!-dijo Ino al ver el pequeño aparato-¡Sakura , ese aparatito es mega carísimo! , si que se luce Sasuke con sus regalos

¿De verdad es tan caro esto?-dijo Sakura viendo el i-phone-No lo sabia

¿Y que otras cosas han pasado?-pregunto Ino

Bueno…¿Sabes que Sasuke tiene una banda?

He oído de ellos –dijo Ino

Pues como les falta un guitarrista , convenci a Sasuke de meter a Naruto en el lugar restante

¿Cómo lo convenciste?-pregunto Ino

Con magia-dijo Sakura

¬¬ No ya en serio , ¿Cómo lo convenciste?-volvio a preguntar Ino

Pues para que Naruto no sospechara , se me ocurrió que ellos dos podrían ser buenos amigos si Sasuke le daba lecciones de guitarra a Naruto….Las cuales comenzaran mañana…

….

¡Sakura-chan!-grito Naruto desde afuera del departamento de la chica-Hora de mis lecciones de guitarra

Naruto-dijo Sakura asomandose desde la ventana-Pasa-abrio la puerta de su departamento y el ojiazul paso

Buenos días cerezo , ¿Dormiste bien?-pregunto cariñosamente Naruto

Me acabo de despertar-dijo Sakura hechando un gran bostezo

Oh , ¡Lamento haberte venido a despertar!-dijo Naruto-¡Esque estaba muy emocionado por mis clases de guitarra!

No te preocupes-dijo Sakura-Me alegra que estes tan emocionado

Y se pone mejor…-dijo Naruto sacando de un estuche negro una guitarra eléctrica

Linda guitarra-dijo Sakura-¿De donde la sacaste?

Con mi sueldo de la pizzería la compre-dijo Naruto-Sobre eso…¿A que hora tenemos que ir a la casa de Sasuke?

Pues si quieres ya nos vamos yendo-dijo Sakura

Hai-respondio el rubio

…..

Estaba en mi laptop mientras esperaba que llegaran Sakura y Naruto

_Sasuke says…_

_¿Entonces que opinan acerca de meter al chico que conocimos en el cine de guitarrista?_

_Neji Hyuga says…_

_No lo se Sasuke , si el chico toca bien entonces no dudes en meterlo a la banda_

_Sasuke says…_

_¿Y tu que opinas Gaara?_

_Gaara says…_

_Lo mismo que Neji , si es bueno no dudes en aceptarlo , recuerda que nos hace mucha falta el guitarrista_

_Sasuke says…_

_Bueno me voy , gracias chicos_

Cerre la ventana de esa conversación y proseguí a abrir la otra , era Itachi al que le había contado todo lo sucedido con Sakura

_Itachi says…_

_¡Hay peque! , hay muchas chicas y tu decides meterte con una que tiene novio_

_Sasuke says…_

_Esque ella no es como las demás…ella es diferente , solo que el entrometido de su novio no me deja estar con ella _

_Itachi says…_

_Pues yo que tu ya me hiba buscando otra chica , las que tienen novio y mas si ya llevan mucho tiempo juntos son muy difíciles de conseguir_

_Sasuke says…_

_Es fácil para ti decirlo…¿Qué harias si Konan tuviera novio?_

_Itachi says…_

_Pelearia por ella hasta conseguirla o tal vez me desharía de el _

_Sasuke says…_

_¿Cómo?_

_Itachi says…_

_Presentale a una amiga y veras como poco a poco se va alejando de su novia_

En ese momento sono el timbre de mi departamento

_Sasuke says…_

_¡Buena idea! , gracias , me voy_

_Itachi says…_

_Adiós pequeño y suerte_

Me dirigi a abrir la puerta encontrándome con MI Sakura y Naruto

Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun-saludo amablemente Sakura

Buenas tardes-respondi dirigiéndole una mirada picarona cuando…¡Buenas!-grito Naruto dejándome sordo

Hmp…hola-salude fríamente-¿Trajiste tu guitarra?

Hai-respondio Naruto

Entonces empezemos-dije abriendo la puerta para que pasaran a mi casa

Y dime…-dije sentándome en un sofá-¿Qué tanto tocas la guitarra?

Pues se me las notas-dijo Naruto y me salió una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

¿Sabes tocar alguna canción?-pregunte

Etto….no-dijo Naruto

Empezemos por lo básico-dije mientras caminaba sentándome alado de el-Tocame las notas

Ok-dijo Naruto sacando su guitarra-Do-dijo el rubio tocando una nota

Esa es sol-dije

Re-dijo Naruto tocando otra nota

Esa es si-dije de nuevo

Mi-dijo Naruto tocando otra nota

Esa es la-dije perdiendo la paciencia

Fa-dijo Naruto tocando otra nota

Esa es…!Olvidalo!-dije perdiendo toda la paciencia que tenia-Eres un dobe! , te has estado equivocando todo el tiempo

¿A quien le dices dobe , teme?-dijo Naruto-Para eso estoy aquí ¿No? ¡Para aprender!

Dobe…-susurre

…


	11. Hinata , Nueva amiga

_Hinata , Nueva amiga_

Dobe

Teme

Dobe

Teme

Dobe

Teme

Ehhhh…chicos-dijo Sakura

¿Qué?- contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo

¿Podrian dejar de discutir y empezar a practicar?-dijo Sakura

Sakura tiene razón-dije finalizando mi estúpida pelea con Naruto-Empezare a enseñarte las notas primero

Bien-dijo Naruto

Escarbe en mi closet hasta hayar mi guitarra-Observa-dije mientras tocaba una nota-Esta es do

Entiendo-dijo Naruto

¿Qué estas esperando?¡Imitame! , solo asi podras aprender-dije volviendo a tocar do

Hai-dijo Naruto imitando a Sasuke-Do

Bien , entonces ire a preparar unos refrigerios-dijo Sakura saliendo de la sala

Esta es re-dije tocando otra nota

Re-dijo Naruto imitando a Sasuke

Practica esas notas , voy al baño-dije saliendo de la sala y dirigiéndome no presisamente al baño

Sakura estaba preparando unos sándwiches cuando sintió que alguien la abrazo por atrás

Habia estado esperando para hacer esto-le susurre sensualmente

¡Sasuke-kun!-dijo Sakura sonrojada-No debiste de dejar solo a Naruto

Tranquila-dije acariciándole una mejilla-Vine para decirte algo

¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirrosa con un leve sonrojo

Un plan para que nuestra felicidad no tenga obstáculos-dije

¿De que se trata Sasuke-kun?-pregunto Sakura

Veras-dije-Hace poco , antes de que llegaran , estuve platicando con mi hermano , le platique de nosotros y me dijo que para que no nos estorbara Naruto le presentaramos a una amiga para que se distrajera y nos dejara a solas

¿Y ya tienes en mente a alguien?-pregunto Sakura

Si-respondi

…..

¡Hanabi-san!-dijo una ojiperla observando su cartera-¿Agarraste dinero otra vez?

Lo siento mucho hermanita-dijo Hanabi-Esque ando corta de dinero

Esta bien-dijo Hinata dándole una pequeña palmada al hombro de su hermana cuando su celular comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente contesto

¿Hola?-respondio Hinata

_Hinata…_-dijo una calculadora voz

¡Señor Sasuke!-se sorprendió la chica

_Si_-respondio el pelinegro-_Necesito un favor_

Claro-dijo Hinata-¿Cuál es?

_¿Podrias venir a mi casa? , claro , si no estas ocupada-_dijo Sasuke

¿Hay una razón para que vaya a su casa señor?-pregunto Hinata

_Necesito que conozcas a cierta persona-_dijo Sasuke_-Un amigo…_

Mmm ¡Esta bien! , voy para alla-dijo Hinata y colgó

¿Quién era hermanita?¿Tu novio?-pregunto Hanabi

No Hanabi , era mi jefe que quiere verme asi que me voy-dijo Hinata tomando su bolso y saliendo

…...

¿Qué te dijo Sasuke-kun?-pregunto la pelirrosa

Vendrá-dije-Ella vendrá

Genial-dijo Sakura-A propósito…¿Quién es?

Hinata Hyuga , mi antigua secretaria-respondi

¡Teme!-grito Naruto desde la sala-¿Acaso ya te atoraste en el baño?

Me voy-dije-Adios Sakurita

Adiós…-dijo Sakura sonrojada y yo me dirigi a la sala

Que alivio-dijo Naruto al verme entrar-Pense que te habías atorado en el baño pero veo que sigues vivo

Lo que digas-respondi-¿Ya ensañaste?

Claro ¡Dattebayo!-dijo Naruto

Hmp…bien-dije agarrando mi guitarra-Ahora la siguiente nota-Mi-toque la nota y Naruto me imito

Ahora fa-toque la nota , Naruto me imito

Sol-toque la nota , Naruto me imito

La-toque la nota , Naruto me imito

Si-toque la nota , Naruto me imito

Do-toque la nota , Naruto me imito

Al cabo de estar un rato ensayando sono el timbre y Sakura abrió

S-Sakura-san-dijo tímidamente Hinata-Hola , ¿Se encuentra el Sr Uchiha?

Hola Hinata-respondio Sakura-¿Sasuke? , si esta , por favor pasa

Gracias-dijo Hinata entrando al departamento

Toma asiento-dijo Sakura señalando un sofá-Ire por Sasuke

Ok-dijo Hinata y tomo asiento

¡Sasuke , Naruto!-dijo Sakura entrando a la sala-Perdon por interrumpir pero tenemos visitas

¿Visitas?-pregunto Naruto

Es una amiga mia-respondi mientras miraba a Sakura en señal de complicidad-Esque pensé que si nosotros nos hibamos a reunir todos los sabados seria conveniente invitar a una amiga

Naruto lo miro extrañado

Ven te la presentare-dije jalando a Naruto del brazo y guiándolo a la entrada seguido de Sakura

Me alegra que vinieras Hinata-dije aun sosteniendo el brazo de Naruto-Te presento a Naruto Uzumaki

Mucho gusto en conocerte N-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata nerviosamente

El gusto es mio-dijo Naruto-Hinata-chan

Hinata se sonrojo

Me alegra que se hayan caído bien-dije tomando a Naruto nuevamente –Pero Naruto y yo estamos ocupados asi que te dejo con Sakura para que se conozcan mejor

_Narrado por Sakura:_

Sasuke tomo de la camiseta a Naruto llevándolo de regreso a la sala y yo me quede a sola con aquella chica que ya había visto antes en la empresa

Bueno…-dije-Hola…

Hinata sonrio-Hola Sakura-chan , ¿Cómo estas?

Bien , ¿Y tu?-le pregunte amablemente

Igual-respondio la ojiperla-Mmm…¿Qué hacen Naruto-kun y Sasuke juntos?

Ahhh-respondi-Esque Sasuke le esta enseñando a tocar la guitarra a Naruto , para que a la larga Naruto se una a la banda de Sasuke

Ya veo-dijo Hinata-¿Y tu que haces por aqui?

Acompaño a Naruto-respondi-Por eso Sasuke te llamo , para que nos hicieras compañía

Muy bien-dijo Hinata-¿Y que hacemos?

¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?-dije

Ok , ¿Pero cual?-pregunto Hinata

Vamos a ver "Mi primer beso"-dije

Si-dijo Hinata y ambas nos pusimos a ver la película

_Fin de Narracion_

¡Dobe!-dije totalmente frustrado-¡Deja ya de una vez de confundir el Do con el Re!

Gomen teme…-dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza-No volverá a suceder

Demuéstramelo-dije fríamente-Toca Do

Naruto agarro su guitarra y toco la dichosa nota

Se equivoco…-pense dándole un zape-Dobe a la decima potencia

¿Qué me equivoque?-pregunto Naruto

Si-respondi

….


	12. Una pijamada

_Una pijamada ¡Qué emoción!_

Naruto volvió a agarrar su guitarra y toca una nota-Esta es Do ¿No?

¡Al fin!-dije-Ya pasamos el primer paso las notas , sigamos con los acordes

Hai-dijo Naruto

En el cuarto de huéspedes…

¡No!-gritaron Hinata y Sakura al mismo tiempo cuando el protagonista de la película murió

¡Esto es injusto!-dijo Hinata-¿Por qué se tuvo que morir! , era tan lindo…

¡Hay pero si el tuvo la culpa!-dijo Sakura-No debió haber ido a buscar el anillo

Claro que si Sakura-chan-dijo Hinata-¿Tu que hubieras hecho si la persona que amas hubiera perdido algo muy preciado?

Sakura pensó en Sasuke-Si , creo que lo mismo-dijo Sakura cuando sintió que alguien le tapo los ojos-¿Quién eres?

Adivina-dijo una masculina pero hermosa voz

¡Sasuke-kun!-dijo Sakura inmediatamente

Exacto-dije destapándole los ojos a Sakura

Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto-¿Las interrumpimos?

No-dijo Sakura apagando la tv ya que la película ya había finalizado

Tomemos un descanso-dije sentándome alado de Sakura-¿Qué quieren hacer chicas?

Hay que jugar Guitar Hero-dijo Naruto observando el juego que se encontaba en la recamara

Etto…pero yo no se como se juega-dijo Hinata

¡No te preocupes Hinata-chan yo te enseño!-dijo Naruo caminando hacia ella con los brazos en la nuca

P-pero-dijo Hinata nerviosamente

¡Por favor!-dijo Naruto-Sera divertido

Bueno…¡Esta bien Naruto-kun!-respondio Hinata y Naruto la guio hasta la tv

¿Podemos teme?-dijo Naruto

Hmp…claro-respondi-El plan estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba

¿Sasuke-kun?-dijo Sakura mientras observaba como Naruto y Hinata encendian el Wii y colocaban el juego-¿Y nosotros?

Tengo otro Guitar Hero en la habitación de huéspedes , si quieres podemos-dije pero Sakura me interrumpió-¡Me encantaría!

Es muy sencillo Hinata-dijo Naruto mientras le colocaba encima la guitarra-Solo tienes que observar que notas salen en la tv y tocarlas en la guitarra

Naruto-dijo Sakura-Sasuke y yo vamos a su habitación a jugar Guitar Hero

Hai Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto-Hay me la cuidas teme

Tenlo por seguro dobe-dije sin perder de vista a Sakura

Llegamos a mi cuarto , el cual era muy espacioso con una cama , un escritorio y una tv

Y digame señorita Haruno , ¿Usted sabe jugar Guitar Hero?-dije mientras colocaba el juego

No señor Uchiha , jamás he jugado-dijo Sakura sentada en la cama

Eso es algo que se puede solucionar-dije mientras me colocaba la guitarra , ponía la dificultad experto y seleccionaba la canción : One de Metallica-Es lo mismo que el dobe dijo solo tienes que ver que notas marca la tv y seguirlas con la guitarra , mira

Que lindo se ve tocando la guitarra , nunca me había dado cuenta pero es muy guapo , con su cabello azulado alborotado , su cuerpo …ahhh que puedo decir de su cuerpo esta para babearse y sobre todo su sonrisa-pensaba Sakura mientras observaba como Sasuke pasaba sin problemas la canción

Ahora intentalo tu-dije una vez finalizada la canción

Hai-dijo Sakura y yo le coloque la guitarra-Pondremos nivel fácil y la canción…

Heart de Barracuda-dijo Sakura –Esque amo esa canción

Entonces esa canción será-dije y comenzó la canción

No entendía muy bien , pero comenze a tocar como pude , vi que me equivocaba demasiado cuando…-Te ayudo-dije poniéndome atrás de ella mientras la abrazaba y tomaba la guitarra

¡Por kami-sama!-penso Sakura –Me voy a desmayar si lo tengo asi de cerca

¿Pasa algo?-pregunte

No para nada-dijo Sakura apunto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal

Y asi paso el resto de la tarde : Naruto y Sasuke enseñándole a jugar Guitar Hero a Hinata y Sakura , hasta que cayo la noche

¿Qué hora es Sasuke-kun?-pregunto Sakura al notar que ya había obscurecido

Espera…ya casi acabo-dije aun tocando una canción-Listo , ¿Qué me preguntaste?

¿Qué hora es?-dijo Sakura

Vi mi reloj-10:45

Ya es muy tarde , creo que es mejor que regrese a casa-dijo Sakura

Pero…ven-tenia una idea en mente asi que me dirigi a la sala donde encontré a Naruto y Hinata viendo una película

¡Hey dobe!-llame a Naruto

¡Vaya teme! Por fin saliste de los videojuegos , ¿Ya era hora no?-dijo Naruto sentado en el sofá

Ni que fuera para tanto dobe-respondi

¿Siete horas te parecen poco teme?-dijo Naruto-¿Verdad que tengo razón Hinata?

Y-yo creo que si Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata

Como sea-dije-Venia a decirles que ya es tarde para que regresen a sus casas , ¿Quieren quedarse?

¿Cómo una pijamada?-pregunto Sakura

Si-dije volteando a ver a Sakura-Algo asi

¿No tienes problemas con eso teme?-dijo Naruto

No Naruto , hay suficiente espacio para todos-respondi

Por mi esta bien-dijo Sakura

Por mi igual-dijo Hinata

Bien teme , entonces me quedare-dijo Naruto

Entonces dormiremos asi:Sakura y Hinata se quedaran en la sala de huéspedes y el dobe y yo dormiremos en mi cuarto-dije

Esta bien teme ¿Pero no crees que es muy temprano para dormirnos?-pregunto Naruto

Lo se dobe al cubo , solo decía-dije

Ya ya tranquilo teme , entiendo-dijo el rubio

¿Siempre son asi Sakura-chan?-dijo Hinata levantándose del sofá

¿Te refieres a las peleas cada vez que se dirigen la palabra? , si siempre-respondio Sakura

Pero a pesar de todo presiento que serán buenos amigos-dijo Hinata

¡Claro que no!-dijimos Naruto y yo al mismo tiempo

¡Bueno ya!-dijo Sakura-¿Las pijamadas son para divertirse no?

Si-dijo Naruto-Por eso hay que jugar a la botella

Dobe tus estúpidas ideas me están sacando de quisio-dije-Porque , ¿Qué haras si me toca con Sakura?¿O a ti con Hinata?¿Te aguantarías?

Claro que si teme-dijo Naruto-Si eso pasara yo se que nada mas es un simple beso , no es como si tu te fueras a casar con Sakura-chan o yo con Hinata

¿Seguro?-esta era la ultima oportunidad de que se retractara

Si-dijo Naruto

Haya tu…-dije volteando a ver a Sakura sonriéndole de medio lado

….


	13. El juego de la botella

_El juego de la botella_

Comenzamos a jugar botella , sentados en circulo: yo quede delante de Sakura ,a mi lado derecho Naruto y al izquierdo Hinata

Le tocaba a Naruto girar la botella:Sopresa cayo Hinata

Etto…Hinata…¿Sakura no te enojas?-dijo Naruto algo nervioso

Para nada Naruto-dijo Sakura-Es tu reto y tienes que cumplirlo

Gracias Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto-Teme , aun no nos has dicho donde vamos a…

¿Besarse? , ahí-dije señalando el cuarto de huéspedes-Pero con la luz apagada ehh

Si , si-dijo Naruto-Vamos Hinata

Hai-dijo Hinata levantándose y yendo tras Naruto

¿Crees que les vaya bien Sasuke-kun?-pregunto Sakura

No les va a ir bien , les tiene que ir bien-respondi

Eso espero…-dijo Sakura

Poco después de un rato Hinata y Naruto regresaron ambos sonrojados

¿A quien le va?-dijo Naruto recuperando la postura

A mi-dije y gire la botella : Me toco Sakura

Sakura supongo yo hiba a pedirle permiso a Naruto cuando yo me adelante-Con tu permiso dobe-dije levantándome y jalando a Sakura del brazo

Vayan…-dijo Naruto

Sakura y yo entramos al oscuro cuarto de huéspedes

No veo nada Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura

Dame tu mano-dije , ella estiro la mano y yo la tome

Comenze por tomar su barbilla y poco a poco me acerque a ella , la bese tiernamente , luego de un rato mi lengua pidió permiso de entrar a su boca lo cual fue concedido inmediatamente y en nuestras bocas comenzó una danza , la rodee de la cintura …

…Con Naruto…

Oye Hinata , ¿Cómo que ya se tardaron no?-dijo Naruto casi casi contando los segundops que pasaban desde que su novia se había ido

No es para tanto Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata

En ese momento regrese con Sakura-¿A quien le toca?

A mi –dijo Sakura y giro la botella : Le toco Naruto

Vamos Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto

Si-dijo Sakura y siguió a Naruto

Hmp-murmure

¿Estas bien Sasuke?-pregunto Hinata

Hmp…si-respondi un poco encelado

Yo creo que no , dime la verdad-dijo Hinata

Primero respondeme algo-dije-¿Te gusta Naruto?

¡Ehhhh! , y-yo p-pues …-dijo Hinata muy sonrojada-N-no

No te creo-dije-Si tu me dices la verdad yo no te dire nada

Esta bien-dijo Hinata-Si , me gusta Naruto-kun , ahora dime tu

Pues…yo amo a Sakura por eso me puse celoso ahorita-respondi

Si , ya lo sospechaba-dijo Hinata-Esque son muy obvios…

¿A que te refieres?-pregunte

Bueno…esque…-Hinata no pudo terminar de hablar porque Naruto había llegado-¿A quien le toca?

Sabes dobe , esto ya me aburrió-dije

A mi igual-dijo Sakura-Ademas tengo mucho sueño…

Opino lo mismo que Sakura-chan-dijo Hinata-Ire a dormir…

Buenas noches Naruto , Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura

Buenas noches mi cerezo-dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sakura

Sueña bonito-dije

Sakura y Hinata se dirigieron al cuarto de huéspedes y yo me quede solo con Naruto

Ire a dormir dobe ¿Vienes?-dije

Hai teme-dijo Naruto

…Al dia siguiente…

Estaba desayunando solo puesto que nadie se había despertado aun , cuando por el marco de la puerta de la cocina vi entrar a Sakura un poco despeinada , su cabello largo hasta la cintura estaba todo alborotado y tenia cara de desvelada

Buenos días Sakura-dije amablemente

Buenos días Sasuke-dijo Sakura con algo de flojera

¿No le falto algo a mi nombre?-dije traviesamente

¡Oh cierto! , buenos días Sasuke-kun-respondio Sakura tomando asiento alado mio

A si esta mejor-dije-¿Quieres desayunar?

Por favor-dijo Sakura y yo me dirigi a preparar el desayuno-¿Dónde esta Naruto?

Roncando-respondi-Ten

Gracias-dijo Sakura y comenzó a almorzar-Sasuke-kun…¿Cómo le esta yendo a Naruto con la guitarra?

Es un dobe pero esta progresando-respondi

Vaya al menos ya lo admitiste teme-dijo Naruto acabando de despertar

No te creas tanto dobe porque aun te falta mucho por aprender-dije

Lo que digas teme-dijo Naruto sentándose alado de Sakura-¿Dormiste bien Sakura-chan?

Si-respondio la ojijade-¿Qué tal tu?

Hubiera dormido bien si Sasuke-teme no hubiera roncado tanto-dijo Naruto

¿Yo roncar?-dije furioso-Tu fuiste el que no me dejaste dormir a mi con tus ronquidos infernales

¿Hablas de ronquidos infernales? , ayer con tu mugroso celular sonando toda la noche no me dejaste dormir-dijo Naruto

Era cierto…-pense-Mi celular estuvo sonando toda la noche pero hubo una razón

…Flashback…

Ya dime lo que no me terminaste de decir ayer sobre Sakura-escribi por el celular en la madrugada y lo envie a Hinata

_Lo que quería decir era que si tu y Sakura-chan salen a escondidas deberían ser mas discretos ya que si siguen asi Naruto-kun se dara cuenta_-fue el mensaje que recibi de Hinata

¿En verdad somos tan obvios?-escribi y mande nuevamente a Hinata

_Demasiado! , mi recomendación seria tener mas cuidado para no terminar lastimando a terceros . Buenas noches Sasuke_-fue el mensaje de Hinata

Perdón por quitarte el tiempo Hinata y gracias . Buenas noches-Asi finalize la cadena de mensajes con Hinata

…Fin de flashback…

¿Te quedaste mudo teme?-pregunto Naruto

Para nada dobe-respondi

B-buenos días-dijo Hinata

Buenas Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa

Buenos días Hinata , ¿Quieres desayunar?-pregunte

Hai-dijo Hinata

…..


	14. Cita doble

_Cita doble_

Etto…¿Qué les parece si vamos a plaza Daisuki? , he oído que esta muy bonita-dijo Hinata mientras desayunaba

Pues no es la gran cosa-respondi

¡Sasuke-kun!-dijo Sakura-Anda vamos , ¿Si?

Bueno…-dije , definitivamente la única que me podía convencer era Sakura

Milagro que convencieras al teme Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto-Entonces vamos

Vamos-dije y todos nos dirigimos a la plaza

Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata mientras caminaba hacia la plaza ya que no estaba lejos de mi departamento-Te reto a ver quien corre mas rápido

Cometiste un error Hinata-chan-dijo el rubio-Nadie reta a Naruto Uzumaki y sale victorioso

Pruébalo-dijo Hinata y salió corriendo

Te arrepentiras-dijo Naruto y también se hecho a correr

Parece divertido , deberíamos intentarlo-dijo Sakura

No creo gracias-respondi

Oh bueno-dijo Sakura algo desanimada

Por otro lado si tu quieres ¡Lo hare!-dije y Sali corriendo

¡Sasuke-kun , esperame!-dijo Sakura corriendo atrás de mi

Sakura y yo llegamos muy cansados a la plaza sin encontrar a Naruto y a Hinata

¿Dónde estarán Naruto y Hinata?-pregunto Sakura

Eso es lo de menos…-dije-Ahora podemos estar solos…

¡Sasuke-kun!-dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada-Ya vas a empezar de libidinoso

¿Hay algún problema con eso?-pregunte

Para nada-dijo Sakura-De hecho me encanta

Dime Sakura , ¿Quieres ir al cine?-pregunte mientras veía el cine justo atrás de nosotros

Esta bien-dijo Sakura

Perfecto…-pense

…

Hinata-chan ¡No puedo creer que me hayas ganado!-dijo Naruto observando la puntuación del Guitar Hero que se encontraba en una tienda de videojuegos

Ni yo Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata tímidamente

Eres increíble , ¿Lo sabias?-dijo Naruto-De hecho…me gustan las personas como tu

No puedo creerlo Naruto-kun acaba de decir que le gustan las personas como yo-pensaba Hinata

¿Hinata estas bien?-pregunto Naruto al ver a su acompañante mas roja que un jitomate

N-naruto-kun…-dijo Hinata y cayo desmayada

¡Hinata!-grito Naruto

…..

¿Cuál película quieres ver?-dije mientras observaba la cartelera

Luna nueva-respondio Sakura-Pero rápido Sasuke-kun que ya va a empezar

Ok-dije y fui a comprar los boletos y al cabo de un rato ya estábamos dentro de la sala

Que lindo-dijo Sakura-Hay puras parejas aquí

Si-dije tomando asiento-Eso nos incluye claro

En ese momento Sakura me dio un beso en la mejilla

Nos dirigimos a los asientos de hasta atrás . La película llego a la parte donde Edward dejo a Bella y note que Sakura comenzó a derramar lagrimas

Que maricon-dije-Yo jamás te haría algo como eso

Gracias-dijo Sakura-Pero…pienso en que yo también me partiría en dos si tu me dejaras

Eso no pasara-dije enredando mi brazo en su cuello-Porque yo te amo

Yo igual-dijo Sakura

…..

¿No tienes hambre Hinata?-pregunto Naruto con las manos en el estomago

Un poco-respondio la ojiperla-Pero se nota que tu si tienes hambre

Naruto se sonrojo-Algo…

Entonces vamos a comer-dijo Hinata y ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante

¿Cuántas personas?-pregunto un mesero al ver entrar a los dos chicos

Dos-respondio Naruto

¿Seccion fumar o no fumar?-volvio a preguntar el mesero

No fumar-respondio Naruto

Síganme –dijo el mesero y los condujo a una mesa-En un momento vengo a tomar sus pedidos

Si-dijo Hinata tomando asiento en la mesa igual que Naruto

¿A que te dedicas Hinata?-pregunto Naruto

Y-yo trabajo en la empresa de Sasuke-respondio Hinata

¿Tu también trabajas en la empresa del teme?-pregunto Naruto algo sorprendido

Hai , soy secretaria al igual que Sakura-chan-dijo Hinata

¿Sakura-chan?Ahhhhhhh Sakura-chan!¡Me olvide completamente de ella!-grito Naruto-¿Qué estará haciendo?

Hinata sonrio-De seguro fue a pasear con Sasuke

¡Si le hace algo el teme juro que lo matare!-dijo Naruto con aura asesina

Tranquilo Naruto-kun , Sasuke es un buen amigo , no lastimaría a Sakura-chan , tu novia…-dijo Hinata con tristeza al decir la palabra "novia"

Mas le vale-dijo Naruto

¿Y tu a que te dedicas?-pregunto Hinata

¡¿Yo? , soy pizzero-dijo Naruto algo apenado

No tienes nada de que avergonzarte Naruto-kun , no todos nacimos ricos como Sasuke-kun , asi que en mi opinión es muy bueno que trabajes-dijo Hinata

Hinata …aveces me dan unas terribles ganas de abrazarte y besarte-penso Naruto

¿Qué desean ordenar?-pregunto el mesero

Yo quiero ramen-dijo Naruto

¿Y usted señorita?-pregunto el mesero

Yo también quiero ramen-dijo Hinata y Naruto le sonrio-Excelente elección-dijo el rubio

En un momento vengo con sus pedidos-dijo el mesero retirándose

….

El resto de la película Sakura y yo nos estuvimos besando como si esa fuera la ultima vez que nos viéramos , recorría su suave cuello con mi humeda lengua , hasta que por fin había acabado la película

Al final las cosas si tuvieron un final feliz-dijo Sakura , mi hermosa acompañante al salir del cine

Suponía que asi seria-respondi cuando sentí la vibración de mi i-phone desde el bolsillo de mi pantalón , era un mensaje

_Sasukito ¿Dónde has estado? , te he enviado millones de mensajes y llamadas y ninguno me has contestado , extraño mucho las diversiones que teníamos en las noches de los viernes . Llamame_

Púdrete Karin-pense al mismo tiempo que borraba el mensaje

¿Quién era Sasuke-kun?-pregunto la pelirrosa

Nadie importante-respondi-¿Quieres que vayamos con el dobe y Hinata?

Si-dijo Sakura y yo llame por eléfono a Hinata

_¿Bueno?-_respondio la ojiperla

¿Dónde estas Hinata?-pregunte

_En el Vips de la plaza_-dijo Hinata

Voy para alla-dije y colge el teléfono

….


	15. Sueño extraño,despedida perturbadora

_Sueños extraños y despedidas perturbadoras_

_¡Sasuke , Sasuke!-dijo Sakura acostada en la cama del primero con la falda levantada y yo sobre ella penetrándola hasta mas no poder_

_Hmmm-gimio Sakura al sentir como lentamente entraba en ella_

_¿Mas rápido?-pregunte sensualmente pegándome a su oído y besando su cuello_

_Si-respondio ella algo agitada_

_Entonces mis embestidas comenzaron a ahacerse mas rapidas hasta derramar ese calido liquido en ella_

_¡Ahhhhhhh!-grito Sakura de placer enredando sus brazos en mi espalda…_

¡Tic tac , tic tac!-oí sonar el despertador y me levante de golpe-Solo fue un sueño…

Hiba a levantarme cuando sentí algo mojado entre mis piernas

Estúpida eyaculación-pense y me dirigi al baño a darme una fría ducha

¿Por qué soñé eso?¿Esque acaso la deseo tanto en mi cama?-pense

Me cambie al típico traje negro con corbata roja , tenia mucho sueño porque ayer me había dormido cerca de la 1:00am

…Flashback…

Después de haber comido , Naruto y yo fuimos a dejar a Sakura y a Hinata a sus casas y de ahí partimos a la mia a seguir practicando guitarra

¡Teme ya domino los acordes!-dijo el pelirrubio

Tocalos-ordene y en cuanto empezó a tocarlos acordes me di cuenta de que efectivamente ya los había dominado

Muy bien dobe-dije-Ven mañana…

¿Lunes?-dijo Naruto-No puedo teme , tengo que ir a trabajar

Y yo también-respondi-Solo que quiero que avanzemos rápido , asi que ven mañana a las 8 pm

Pero…-dijo Naruto algo dudoso

A menos que quieras seguir practicando a la una de mañana-dije apunto de caer dormido

¡Ok!-dijo Naruto-Vendre mañana

…Fin de Flashback…

Ese dobe…-pense mientras salía del elavador y entraba a mi oficina

….

¿Y como les esta yendo a Naruto y a la amiga?-pregunto a Ino a Sakura mientras desayunaban en el departamento de la segunda

Mejor de lo que esperaba-respondio Sakura ya vestida para el trabajo-Pienso que ellos se están enamorando

Lo dudo-dijo Ino-Naruto no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente de ti

Pues yo si lo creo Ino-dijo Sakura cuando noto que su amiga veía un punto exacto en la pared-¿Qué estas viendo?

El reloj-dijo Ino señalándolo-Parece que vas tarde

¡Oh cielos!-dijo Sakura agarrando su bolsa y yendo hacia la puerta-¡Voy tarde!

Hay frente-dijo Ino-La puntualidad no es tu virtud

Ino-cerda , no es momento de molestar-dijo Sakura-Hay cuando te vayas cierras

Si , adiós-dijo Ino

….

Sakura no ha llegado-dije al ver el pequeño cubículo alado de mi oficina vacio

Me dirigi a mi oficina sentándome en mi silla , prendi mi laptop y comenze a planificar las futuras transacciones que se harian en la empresa:

Empezar la construcciones de la empresa , cede en Osaka

Firmar el tratado de compra de la pequeña empresa Hatsumoto no mokuo (empresa similar a Uchiha Company Inc , solo que esta se encarga de fabricar textiles)

Y mis citas de hoy…Pero Sakura no ha llegado

…..

A un lado-dijo una ojijade empujando a todos camino al elevador

Compermiso-dijo Sakura empujando a un ancianito para alcanzar el elevador que ya estaba apunto de cerrarse

Mocosa maleducada-alcanzo a decir el anciano

Sakura ya se encontraba en el piso 10 y rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina de Sasuke

¡Perdon!-dijo Sakura jadeando de tanto correr-Se me hizo tarde , lo siento

No importa-dije un poco excitado al recordar el sueño húmedo que había tenido antes ya que ella como en mi sueño estaba jadeando-S-solo ponte a trabajar Sakura

Sasuke-kun ¿Qué tienes?-dijo Sakura acercándose a mi dándome una buena vista de sus pechos

N-nada Sakura , ahora vete-ordene desviando la vista

¿Seguro?-volvio a preguntar la chica pegándose a mi

Si Sakura-respondi , si seguía tan pegada a mi juro que la cogería en cualquier momento

Mmm…bueno-dijo la pelirrosa y salió de mi oficina

Salvada Sakura…pero no por mucho-pense-Algun dia te hare mia

….

¡Uzumaki! , ¿Por qué no viniste a trabajar la semana pasada?-pregunto el dueño de la pizzería

Lo siento Shukaku-dijo Naruto-Esque tuve un compromiso con un amigo

¿Y ese "compromiso" con tu amigo es suficiente excusa para faltar al trabajo?-dijo Shukaku algo enojado

Dejalo papa-intervino Shikamaru

¡Pero Shikamaru!-dijo Shukaku-¡Tu sabes que estamos cortos de personal y encima Naruto se atreve a faltar!

Pero…si me dejara explicarle-dijo Naruto

¡Nada jovencito!¡Estas despedido!-dijo Shukaku entrando a la cocina

¡Padre , estas exagerando!-grito Shikamaru-¡No despidas a Naruto!

Shikamaru…ya…por favor-dijo Naruto con tristeza en las palabras

Pero Naruto , mi padre…-dijo Shikamaru

Me ha despedido y ahora me tengo que ir-concluyo Naruto-Adios Shikamaru , fue un gusto conocerte , hay me despides de Sai

Naruto…-murmuro Shikamaru al ver al rubio alejarse

Naruto se dirigió a su departamento ya que apenas eran las 12 am

Que bueno que te veo muchacho-dijo un hombre de edad avanzada y el cobrador de los departamentos que ahí se alquilaban-Queria saber si ya tenias lo de la renta

No aun no-dijo Naruto-Pero el próximo mes…

Naruto-dijo el señor-Llevas diciendo eso desde hace 2 meses y la verdad yo ya no te creo , ¿Tienes el dinero o no?

¡Pero señor , usted no lo entiende!-dijo Naruto-Me acaban de despedir y…

¡Suficiente!-dijo el señor-Tienes hasta las 6pm para desalojar este departamento, ¿Entendido?

¡Vil vejete!-dijo Naruto cerrándole la puerta en la cara-¿Qué hare? , no tengo familia con quien pueda ir

…


	16. Grandes amigos

_Grandes amigos_

Eran alrededor de las 7:30pm cuando ya había cavado todas las juntas con los demás empresarios y firmando documentos , aunque todavía faltaban 20 minutos para que saliera del trabajo

¡Sakura!-llame

¿Si?-dijo Sakura entrando

Ya me voy , si alguien viene le dices que tenia unos asuntos ¿Si?-dije

Claro Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura dirigiéndome una sonrisa-Nos vemos mañana

Adiós-dije plantándole un beso en los labios

Hiba camino a mi departamento en mi Hummer y al llegar pude divisar a Naruto sentado afuera de mi departamento

Llegas temprano dobe-dije

Eso creo…-dijo Naruto en tono triste que inmediatamente note

Es muy extraño que no me llames teme-dije

No estoy de humor-ahora era Naruto el que parecía ser malhumorado

Sabes , hace algo de frio , entra te dare café-dije mientras colocaba la llave dentro de la cerradura y abria la puerta

Bueno…-se limito a decir Naruto y al pararse de su lugar pude notar que en el suelo yacían dos maletas junto al estuche de su guitarra pero no quize preguntar la razón

Naruto dejo caer con pesadez su guitarra en el suelo y se sento en el sofá , al cabo de unos minutos traia en las manos unas tazas de café bien cargadas

Gracias-dijo Naruto dando un gran sorbo a su café

No es muy común en ti ser callado, ni en mi ser muy hablador, pero en este caso hare una excepción, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sofá quedando frente a el

Naruto se quedo callado-No quiero recordarlo

¡Dobe!-dije-¿Dónde quedo el sujeto que cada vez que hablaba me rompía el oído?¿El que me desquicia tanto que me cae bien?

Jajajajajaja-rio Naruto-Eres divertido

Gracias por el cumplido , pero yo te pregunte algo y me tienes que responder , ¿O será que no me tienes confianza dobe?-dije con mi cara de triste fingida

¡Para nada teme! , es solo que es una historia muy larga…¡Y además yo vine a practicar guitarra!-dijo el rubio mientras observaba su guitarra

La noche es joven-dije mientras observaba por la ventana-¡Vamos dobe!

¡Lo conseguiste teme! , esta bien te contare-dijo Naruto-La semana pasada que estuve viniendo contigo falte a mi trabajo porque estaba muy emocionado y olvide todo lo demás…Y hoy que por fin fui al trabajo el jefe me despidió y para rematar eso ¡Me corrieron de mi departamento porque debía dos meses de renta!

¿Eso es todo?-pregunte desilucionado-Crei que seria mas serio

Para ti es fácil decirlo teme , tu eres niño rico y no tienes que ganarte la vida-dijo Naruto

Ya , ya dobe no te esponjes conmigo, ¡Porque yo no tuve la culpa de nada!-dije un poco alterado

Lo siento teme-dijo Naruto-Esque estoy muy preocupado , no se donde viviré y tampoco tengo dinero…

Entonces fue ahí cuando me dolio desde mi corazón ver a Naruto asi y recordé todos los buenos momentos que hasta ahora había vivido con el…

…Flashback….

Empezemos por lo básico-dije mientras caminaba sentándome alado de el-Tocame las notas

Ok-dijo Naruto sacando su guitarra-Do-dijo el rubio tocando una nota

Esa es sol-dije

Re-dijo Naruto tocando otra nota

Esa es si-dije de nuevo

Mi-dijo Naruto tocando otra nota

Esa es la-dije perdiendo la paciencia

Fa-dijo Naruto tocando otra nota

Esa es…!Olvidalo!-dije perdiendo toda la paciencia que tenia-Eres un dobe! , te has estado equivocando todo el tiempo

¿A quien le dices dobe , teme?-dijo Naruto-Para eso estoy aquí ¿No? ¡Para aprender!

Dobe…-susurre

….

¿Cómo una pijamada?-pregunto Sakura

Si-dije volteando a ver a Sakura-Algo asi

¿No tienes problemas con eso teme?-dijo Naruto

No Naruto , hay suficiente espacio para todos-respondi

Por mi esta bien-dijo Sakura

Por mi igual-dijo Hinata

Bien teme , entonces me quedare-dijo Naruto

Entonces dormiremos asi:Sakura y Hinata se quedaran en la sala de huéspedes y el dobe y yo dormiremos en mi cuarto-dije

Esta bien teme ¿Pero no crees que es muy temprano para dormirnos?-pregunto Naruto

Lo se dobe al cubo , solo decía-dije

Ya ya tranquilo teme , entiendo-dijo el rubio

¿Siempre son asi Sakura-chan?-dijo Hinata levantándose del sofá

¿Te refieres a las peleas cada vez que se dirigen la palabra? , si siempre-respondio Sakura

Pero a pesar de todo presiento que serán buenos amigos-dijo Hinata

¡Claro que no!-dijimos Naruto y yo al mismo tiempo

…Fin de Flashback…

Llegue a odiarlo al principio , pero luego me di cuenta que era un gran amigo…aunque eso no le quita lo cabeza hueca-pense mientras aun observaba a Naruto con la vista en el suelo-Ademas también me siento un poco culpable por el asunto de Sakura

Dobe-dije dándole una palmada en la espalda-Esta bien , ya no te preocupes mas por buscar hogar , quedate aquí…

¿QUE?-grito Naruto-Teme , ¿Esto es en serio?

Si-respondi con una sonrisa en el rostro-Trae tus maletas o alguien se las robara

¿Todo este tiempo supiste que traia mis maletas?-pregunto un confundido Naruto

Si , lo he sabido todo el tiempo-respondi-Cuando te paraste del suelo hace unos minutos en la puerta de la casa las pude ver…Sera que…¿Siempre supiste que te dejaría quedar?

Lo sospechaba teme-respondio el rubio

¿Porqué?-pregunte algo intrigado

Bueno porque tu…¡Eres una gran persona!-dijo Naruto-Un gran amigo , alguien en quien confiar

No te pongas cursi dobe y trae tus maletas-dije parándome del sofá

Naruto igualmente se paro del sofá y me abrazo-No te pongas marica-dije

Lo siento-dijo Naruto e inmediatamente se aparto-Muchas gracias teme , no se como te lo pagare

Solo no me abrazes-dije

Ok-dijo Naruto y fue por sus maletas

Naruto…-pense-Eres igual a el…

…...


	17. El nuevo huesped

_El nuevo huésped_

Naruto comenzó a meter sus maletas y al terminar de meterlas cerro la puerta

Por cierto teme…¿No vamos a practicar guitarra?-dijo Naruto

No hoy no-dije algo cansado-Ahora que estaras viviendo aquí podremos ensayar mas , pero ahora tengo sueño , me dare una ducha , ahhhh y por cierto tu habitación es esa-dije señalando el cuarto de huéspedes

Ok-dijo Naruto-Me ire a acomodar

Bien-dije y me dirigi a la ducha

_Narrado por Naruto:_

Al entrar a aquella habitación de huéspedes en la que ya había estado antes note que ahí seguía el Wii-Genial , ahora podre desvelarme jugando Guitar Hero-pense

Acomode mis cosas en un closet que yacia ahí y me acoste en la cama mientras pensaba en Sakura …la extraño… , también vino a mi mente Sasuke-teme , me había salvado de vivir en la calle , al pensarlo bien el teme no era un mal sujeto de hecho era todo lo contrario y en estos últimos meses que había convivido con el me parecieron divertidos ya que hace mucho que no me llevaba tan bien con un amigo

_Fin de Narracion_

…Flashback…

Naruto se escontraba en el salón 1°C de la Secundaria "Boku no chikara"

¿Qué tanto haces?-pregunto Naruto a un chico que se encontraba sentado con muchas libretas alrededor

La tarea ¡Obviamente!-respondio X

Que nerd eres…-dijo Naruto

¡Al menos no estoy apunto de repetir año torpe!-dijo X

Nerd…-dijo Naruto

Buenos días chicos-dijo el profesor Iruka acabando de llegar-Si hicieron la tarea ¿Verdad?

Si-respondieron todos

Que bien-dijo Iruka-Esta tarea vale el 50% de su calificación y no quiero reprobados

¡Ja!-dijo X-Eso te pasa por decirme nerd , ¿Ahora que haras baka?

No lo se-dijo Naruto muy preocupado

Comenzare por pasar lista-dijo Iruka-Uzumaki Naruto

Presente-dijo el rubio muy nervioso

¿Trajo la tarea?-pregunto el profesor

Etto…yo…-respondio Naruto nerviosamente

Si la trajo , aquí esta-dijo X mostrando su libreta

…Pero…¿Por qué?...-dijo Naruto al ver como su amigo mostraba su tarea

Porque eres mi mejor amigo y si perdias esos 5 puntos , seguro hubieras reprobado-dijo X

Gracias , ¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo!-dijo Naruto

Dime algo que no sepa…-dijo X

…Fin de flashback…

Pero…¿Cómo se llamaba?-pregunto Naruto mientras trataba de acordarse del nombre de su mejor amigo de la infancia

Dobe , el baño ya esta desocupado , puedes pasar-dije mientras salía envuelto en una toalla y me encerraba en mi cuarto

¡Si teme!-respondio Naruto y prosiguió a ducharse

Lo recordare , lo se-dijo Naruto mientras se daba una ducha

Al dia siguiente…

Me desperté cuando mi alarma sono , me cambie y como aun era temprano me puse a ver en la televisión mi programa favorito : That metal show de VH1 , en esta ocasión salió una de mis bandas favoritas de rock : Kiss , que me había servido de mucha inspiración para formar mi propia banda a los 16 años con mis dos amigos Neji y Gaara (Kiba ya no cuenta) , la primera canción que compuse fue Helena y de ahí surgieron todas las demás . Pero a pesar de que mi padre notara mi talento musical no me apoyo en lo obsoluto , solo pensó en el , lo único que quizo de mi era que me encargara de la empresa…y en cuanto a Itachi…que puedo decir de Itachi , el si me apoyo , recuerdo perfectamente que el me dio todos sus ahorros para que yo pudiera comprar mi primera guitarra , pero luego se fue a Londres y ya no supe mas de el , pero lo cierto es que ya quiero que regrese

Cuando dirigi mi mirada a la televisión me di cuenta que los créditos del programa ya estaban pasando , ¿Esque acaso había estado pensando tanto?

Ya hiba camino a la empresa , pero antes de eso quize echarle una mirada al cuarto de huéspedes , encontrándome a Naruto durmiendo profundamente

…

Sakura se había encontrado a Hinata en una tienda y de ahí las dos fueron platicando camino a Uchiha Company Inc

¿Te la pasaste bien el fin de semana?-pregunto Sakura a su ahora buena amiga

Bastante Sakura-chan-respondio la ojiperla-¿Qué tal tu?¿Te la pasaste bien con Sasuke-kun?

Sakura se quedo atónita -¿Ya sospecha algo?-penso

Si yo también me la pase muy bien-dijo Sakura-¿Cómo te cayo Naruto?

Hinata se sonrojo al oir ese nombre-N-Naruto-kun me cayo muy bien-dijo Hinata-La verdad esque es muy divertido

Si lo es-dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta de la empresa-Buenos días Tenten

Buenos días Sakura-respondio la castaña

Aquí nos despedimos Sakura-chan-dijo la ojiperla tomando un elevador-Luego nos vemos

Claro , adiós-respondio Sakura dirigiéndose a las escaleras-Yo no tengo prisa , asi que ire por aquí

Después de subir 10 escalones , Sakura estaba un poco sudada asi que se fue a limpiar al baño cuando desde afuera escucho una conversación

Oh vamos Sasukito-dijo una voz que Sakura no hubiera querido volver a escuchar

¡Dime una maldita vez que es lo que quieres Karin!-dije irritado-¿Por qué estas aquí otra vez? , mierda

¿Queria saber si me hibas a invitar a la fiesta?-dijo Karin acercándose mas y mas ami

¡¿De que estúpida fiesta me hablas?-pregunte mientras la empujaba con el brazo

¿Cómo? , no sabes que este fin de semana la empresa va a festejar su 75 aniversario…o algo asi me dijo mi suegra-dijo Karin en tono dulce que no le quedaba

No puedo creer que mi madre te haya dicho eso antes que ami-dije

Lo que sea-dijo Karin-¿Me vas a invitar o no?

Tu que crees-dije cerrándole la puerta en la cara-Ahora lárgate o llamare a los policías

Ok-dijo Karin-Pero dejame decirte que yo ya estoy invitada a esa fiesta

Como si eso me importara-respondi

Karin se retiro y Sakura entro a mi oficina-¿Puedo pasar?

Ya estas adentro!-dije un poco furiso lo que se reflejo en mi tono de voz

Lo siento , esque Karin me hizo enojar , no quize hablarte asi-dije al ver la reacción de Sakura

No te preocupes Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Hmmm…¿Qué tal si me das un beso?-dije sensualmente

¿Y que tal si digo que no?-dijo Sakura divertida

Me enojo-dije cruzándome de brazos cuando sentí un rápido pero calido beso rozar mis labios

¿Otra cosa?-pregunto Sakura

Traeme una aspirina-dije y ella salió de la oficina

…..


	18. Recuerdos que vuelven

_Recuerdos que vuelven_

Al poco rato Sakura traia consigo la aspirina con un poco de agua y yo la tome

Gracias-dije-Eres un angel en mi vida

Sakura se sonrojo como un tomate-G-racias Sasuke-kun

Por cierto tengo que decirte algo-dije-Es sobre Naruto

¿Qué pasa con Naruto?-pregunto de pronto Sakura

Tranquila , nada malo es solo que esta viviendo en mi casa porque lo despidieron y ya no podía pagar la renta-dije tranquilamente

¿Qué? ¿Cuando paso? ¿Cómo?-pregunto Sakura muy sorprendida

Me encantaría responderte a todo eso , pero no se , mejor preguntale a el-respondi

Mmm…pero saliendo de aquí tengo que ir a mi otro trabajo-dijo Sakura-Creo que entonces los ire a visitar después

Bien-respondi

Sobre lo que dijo Karin , ¿Crees que sea verdad?-pregunto Sakura

No lo se-respondi recargando mi mentón en los nudillos de mis manos-Pero si mi madre se lo conto no cabe duda que es cierto

¿Tu mama y Karin se llevan muy bien cierto?-pregunto Sakura sentándose en una silla quedando frente a mi

Lamentablemente si-respondi-Mi madre nunca noto lo zorra que ella era cuando solia ser mi novia

¿Solia?-pregunto Sakura algo confundida-¿Ustedes dos…

Si , fue hace 4 años , ella y yo hibamos en la preparatoria , lo admito antes si que estaba loco por ella…como ahora estoy por ti-dije finalizando mi platica sobre Karin

¿Y que mas?-pregunto Sakura

Pues luego nosotros acudimos a la universidad , yo estudie administración de empresas y ella…no lo recuerdo-dije sacando unos documentos de mi escritorio unos documentos-Ten , ordenalos

Ok Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando la detuve-Espera , ¿A dónde vas?

A trabajar-dijo Sakura

Puedes trabajar aquí-dije señalando un pequeño sofá que se encontraba en una esquina de la oficina

¿Seguro?-dijo la pelirrosa-No vayan a pensar que…

¡Por mi que piensen lo que quieran!-dije-Quedate…

Hai!-dijo Sakura y yo sonreí de medio lado

Ya eran las 2:30pm

Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura y salió de mi oficina

…

¡Sakura!-dijo Temari al ver entrar a Sakura al café/restaurante

Buenas tardes Temari-dijo Sakura

¿Te ha estado bien en la empresa Uchiha?-pregunto Temari

Bastante-respondio Sakura-Oye me entere de que despidieron a Naruto , ¿Sabes algo?

Mas o menos-respondio Temari-Shikamaru me dijo que su papa se enojo porque el había faltado toda una semana y lo despidió

¿No crees que pueda ir a hablar con el para explicarle?-pregunto Sakura

Toma en cuenta que Shukaku es un hombre muy frio y no se si cambie de opinión-dijo Temari

Pero ¡Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer!-dijo Sakura-¡No es justo para Naruto!

Hablare con Shikamaru-dijo Temari-Pero no te hagas ilusiones ¿Si?

Gracias Temari-dijo Sakura dándole un abrazo

….

La antigua secundaria…-dijo Naruto estando frente a un enorme edificio-¿Todavia estará…

Naruto camino por la calle dando la vuelta en la primera calle encontrándose con un enorme parque cubierto de arboles Sakura y se sento cerca de las raíces de un árbol

…Flashback…

Toma-dijo Naruto entregándole a un chico un dibujo que el mismo hizo

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto el chico abriendo la hoja

Un regalo , tu sabes , por tu cumpleaños-dijo el rubio-¡De veras!

Gracias Naruto-dijo el chico dándole una palmada en la cabeza muy peculiar de el-Yo tengo algo para ti-dijo el chico sacando de el bolsillo de su pantalón un collar

¿Enserio me regalas tu collar?-pregunto Naruto

¡Claro!-x

….Fin de Flashback….

Recuerdo que después de eso el y yo hicimos el pacto de ser los mejores amigos , pero todo eso termino cuando salimos de la secundaria y ya no nos volvimos a ver porque el se fue a la preparatoria y yo tuve que empezar a trabajar para mantenerme después del accidente de mi padrino Jiraiya

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte al ver a Naruto sentado cerca de mi árbol favorito

No ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-pregunto Naruto

Vine a visitar el parque pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí-respondi mientras me volvia a colocar el saco ya que empezaba a hacer frio-¿Y tu?

Vine a recordar-dijo Naruto mientras observaba al árbol

¿Recordar?-pregunte intrigado

Si , hace mucho tiempo cuando asistia a la secundaria solia visitar mucho este parque con mi mejor amigo asi que tengo muchos recuerdos de el-dijo Naruto

¿Eso quiere decir que ya no lo has vuelto a ver?-pregunte mientras me sentaba alado de el

Naruto asintió con la cabeza-No lo he visto desde que salimos de la secundaria , espero algún dia volver a verlo para desenterrar juntos los tesoros que guardamos aquí-señalo el árbol

¡NARUTO!-grite de lo sorprendido que estaba-¡ERAS TU!

¿De que hablas ahora teme?-pregunto Naruto

¡Esque no lo entiendes! , hace mucho tiempo yo también solia venir a este parque con mi mejor amigo y también recuerdo haber enterrado un dibujo y un collar aquí ¡Eras tu!¡Todo este tiempo has sido tu el cabeza hueca mi mejor amigo de la infancia!-dije

¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-grito Naruto al recordarlo todo-¡No puedo creer que Sasuke-teme era mi mejor amigo!¡Increible!

¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?-dije dándole una palmada a Naruto en la cabeza-Como en los viejos tiempos

Buenos tiempos-dijo Naruto-¡No puedo creerlo te conoci cuando eras un bebe de 12 años y ahora mirate eres u ruco!

Y yo veo que sigues siendo el mismo dobe de siempre ¡Porque si me dices dobe ami te estas ofendiendo ati!-dije

Cierto…-dijo Naruto algo avergonzado

Jajajajajajaja , no te lo tomes tan personal dobe porque aun me tienes que contar muchas cosas-dije

Y tu ami teme-dijo Naruto

…..


	19. Confesando eso que sientes

_Confesando eso que sientes_

Y dime dobe , ¿Por qué no entraste a la prepa?-pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sofá de mi departamento

Tuve algunos inconvenientes , de hecho ya estaba inscrito pero 2 semanas antes mi padrino Jiraiya murió en un accidente y desde ese dia tuve que trabajar para mantenerme…-dijo Naruto con la cabeza baja

Lo siento Naruto-dije al verlo-En donde sea que Jiraiya este ahora se que estaría orgulloso de ti

Gracias Sasuke-dijo Naruto-¿Qué fue de Itachi?

El muy idiota acepto mudarse a Londres y ahora ya esta a punto de casarse-respondi

No entiendo , ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?-pregunto Naruto

¡Esque no lo entiendes! , si Itachi regresa se encargaría de la empresa y yo seria libre de seguir con mi carrera musical-respondi

¿Tardara mucho?-pregunto Naruto

El otro dia platique con el y me dijo que posiblemente regresaría en unos meses , pero en esos "meses" los de la disquera se pueden olvidar de mi banda-respondi

Tranquilo teme , de seguro no tarda tanto , por cierto mencionaste que estaba en Londres , ¿Por qué?-pregunto Naruto

Esque en Londres hay otra cede de la empresa y el la esta manejando-respondi

Ya veo-dijo Naruto-¿Y que otras cosas han pasado en tu vida teme?

Muchas cosas-respondi-Underdeath boys es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado , personalmente me alegra que vayas a hacer parte de la banda dobe

A mi también teme-dijo el rubio-¿Cómo están Mikoto y Fugaku?

Supongo que bien-respondi-La verdad es que casi no los veo , hablando de ellos necesito hacer una llamada

Hai-dijo Naruto

Agarre mi i-phone y marque a la casa de mis padres

_¿Bueno?_-dijo la voz de mi madre

Madre-dije-¿Es cierto que el fin de semana celebraran el 75°aniversario de la empresa?

_Si es cierto_-dijo Mikoto-_¿Quién te lo dijo?_

Tu "amiguita" Karin-respondi

_Hay Sasuke no se que tienes en contra de Karin si ella es una dulcura de muchacha-_dijo Mikoto

Tu no la conoces bien-dije-Si supieras lo zorra que es , te asustarías

_Pues yo no lo creo-_dijo Mikoto

¿Cuándo y donde es la fiesta?-pregunte

_Es este Sabado aquí en mi casa_-dijo Mikoto-_Espero verte por aquí_

Si-respondi y colgué el teléfono-Dobe alista tu smoking porque en 2 dias hay una importante fiesta

¿Y me estas invitando?-pregunto el rubio

No dobe , te lo estoy presumiendo , ¡Obvio que te estoy invitando!-dije

No te enojes teme , esta bien ire , pero…¿En donde es?-pregunto Naruto

En la casa de mis padres , si te acuerdas donde esta ¿Verdad?-pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta

Mas o menos-dijo Naruto algo dudoso

No te acuerdas ¿Cierto?-pregunte

No para nada-respondio Naruto

Te mando la dirección luego con Hinata-dije

¿Con Hinata-chan?-dijo Naruto un poco apenado-¿Ella también ira?

Por supuesto-respondi-¿Te gustaría ir con ella? , esque yo le prometi que iria con ella pero al final no puedo , asi que ¿Puedes?

¿Yo? ¿Con Hinata-chan?-dijo Naruto confundido

Asentí-Lo se , dije una pequeña mentira , pero este era el ultimo paso para unir a mi dobe amigo con Hinata

¡Claro que si!-respondio Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Solo espero que Sakura-chan no se enoje

No lo hara-respondi-Yo la llevo a ella

Pues no lo se-dijo Naruto-Tal vez sea mas conveniente que yo vaya con Sakura-chan

¿Y dejar a Hinata sola? ¡Jamas!-dije mintiendo otra vez-Tu si quieres ve con Sakura , porque yo no dejare sola a Hinata

Creo que eso seria lo mas conveniente-dijo Naruto y yo lo mire sorprendido-Neeee , solo bromeaba teme , ire con Hinata pero a la vez estare con Sakura-chan , no te dejare todo el tiempo con ella

Dobe , ¿Estas celoso?-pregunte

¡No!-dijo Naruto-¿Por qué lo piensas?

No por nada-respondi-Ahora vámonos a dormir

Ok-dijo Naruto

Me levante sin nigun animo-Odio los viernes-pense mientras me acomodaba la corbata y partia al trabajo

…

¡No puede ser!-dijo Hinata al enterarse de todo lo que le había pasado a Naruto-¿Y Naruto-kun donde esta viviendo ahora?

Con Sasuke-kun-respondio Sakura sentada en su cubículo-No te preocupes Hinata , se que el esta bien

Lo siento pero tengo que irme-dijo Hinata mientras tomaba su bolsa-Si llega Sasuke dile que hubo algunos inconvenientes en mi casa

Ok Hina-dijo Sakura

Adiós-dijo Hinata y se retiro

….

Agghhhhh!-bostezo Naruto-Que siesta mas larga

Naruto hiba a prepararse el desayuno cuando oyo que alguien toco la puerta y al abrirla se encontró a Hinata con una cara de preocupación

Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata y abrazo al rubio

¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?-pregunto Naruto mientras deshacía el abrazo para poder observar la cara de la chica

Estoy muy preocupada por ti-dijo la ojiperla-Me entere de lo que te paso y quize venir a ver como estabas

Estoy bien-dijo Naruto-Gracias a que el teme me ofreció hogar

Que alivio-dijo Hinata

Pero no entiendo Hinata-chan , ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada por mi si apenas me acabas de conocer?-pregunto Naruto

¿Por qué?...esque yo….¡Yo te amo Naruto-kun!-dijo Hinata y se hecho a correr dejando a un rubio muy confundido en la entrada de la casa

…..


	20. Las preparaciones antes de la fiesta

_Las preparaciones antes de la fiesta_

Ella…¿Dijo que me ama?-pensaba Naruto muy confundido-¿Acaso escuche mal?

….

Buenos días Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura

Buenos días-respondi con algo de flojera

¿Estas cansado?-pregunto Sakura al notar mi estado

Si-respondi-El dobe y yo nos quedamos platicando hasta las 12 pm sobre la fiesta de mañana

¿Entonces si hay fiesta?-pregunto Sakura

Si-dije acercándome hacia donde estaba ella e incandome mientras tomaba su mano-¿Serias tan amable de ser mi hermosa acompañante en la fiesta de mañana?

Sabes que eso me encantaría-dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo-Es solo que…esas fiestas son para gente rica que usa costosa ropa y la verdad yo no soy ninguna de las dos

¿Quieres decir que no iras conmigo porque no tienes costosa ropa?-pregunte aun incado

Exacto-dijo la pelirrosa mientras me paraba

Sakura…-dije tomandola de la barbilla-Esa no me parece una buena excusa y si ropa costosa quieres , ropa costosa tendras

Sakura me miro confundida y yo la tome del brazo jalándola hasta sacarla de la oficina y llevarla al elevador viéndonos todos extraño en el proceso

Sasuke-kun ¿Adonde vamos?-pregunto la chica

A comprar ropa-respondi-No permitiré que tu pequeña excusa de la ropa te salve de faltar a la fiesta

Pero no tengo mucho dinero-dijo Sakura mientras le daba un vistazo a su cartera

Ya te la pago-respondi mientras colocaba su cartera de nuevo en su bolsa-Tu pide lo que quieras

Yo…gracias-dijo Sakura

No me lo agradezcas-dije mientras partiamos en mi Hummer rumbo a plaza Daisuki

¿Ya tienes pensada alguna tienda en especifico?-pregunte mientras la tomaba de la mano

Esque yo…no conozco ninguna-dijo Sakura algo apenada

Entonces iremos a : Sears , Liverpool , Shasa y Zara a ver cual ropa usaras-dije recordando aquellas tiendas donde solian venir mis exs novias

Primero entramos a Sears y nada le gusto , luego fuimos a Zara y Shasa y nada

Lo siento Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura

Todavia nos queda una mas-dije señalando Liverpool

Entramos a la tienda y fuimos al departamento de damas

_Narrado por Sakura:_

¡Increible!-pense al observar la cantidad de hermosa ropa que se encontraba excibida en la tienda , vi de reojo a Sasuke quien parecía aburrido y es lógico ¡Que hombre estaría divirtiéndose comprando ropa de mujer! , estaba recorriendo todo el lugar cuando frente a mis ojos encontré un hermoso vestido color fuscia , el busto estaba adornado de brillantes y bajo este para alzarlo se hallaba una flor , llegaba dos manos arriba de la rodilla

¿Qué te parece este Sasuke-kun?-pregunte mientras sostenía el vestido

Le daría el visto bueno si te lo probaras-dijo el pelinegro con las manos en los bolsillos

¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?-dijo una vendedora

Si-dije-¿Dónde están los probadores?

Por aquí-dijo la vendedora guiándome hacia los probadores-Si necesita algún cambio llámeme

Claro-respondi desde dentro del probador quitándome la ropa y colocándome el vestido , al poco rato Sali de los probadores encontrándome a Sasuke con muchas vendedoras jóvenes rodeándolo

Sasuke eres tan genial-dijo una vendedora

Y también sexy-dijo otra

Ejem-dije-¿Sasuke-kun como me veo?

_Fin de narración_

Compermiso-dije pasando por todas esas chicas y al ver a Sakura sentí como mi corazón latia mas fuerte , se veía hermosa-Hermosa-dije-Como la mujer mas hermosa que haya visto en mi vida

¿De veras lo crees?-pregunto Sakura algo apenada

¡Pero por supuesto!-respondi-¿No es asi señorita?

Si-dijo la vendedora-Hagale caso a su amigo y llevese el vestido

Novio-dije-Soy su novio

Bien , bien ¿Entonces se lo lleva?-pregunto la vendedora

Hai-dijo Sakura llendose a cambiar y después entragandole el vestido a la vendedora

Tome-dijo la vendedora entragandole a Sakura el vestido en una bolsa de Liverpool-¿Va a pagar en efectivo o con tarjeta de crédito?

Efectivo-respondi sacando de mi cartera el dinero y pagando

Gracias por su compra-dijo la vendedora

Sakura y yo salimos de la tienda ya estando muy obscuro el lugar

Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué dijiste que era tu novia?-pregunto Sakura

Porque eso eres para mi Sakura-respondi-Se me hace tarde , Paso mañana por ti a la 1 pm ¿Si?

Ok-dijo Sakura

Me voy-dije dándole un beso en la frente

Al dia siguiente en la mañana

Hoy es el dia de la fiesta-pense mientras hiba al cuarto de Naruto-¡Despierta dobe o se nos hara tarde!

Ya voy teme-dijo Naruto levantándose lentamente-¡Hinata!

Hinata-repeti-¿Qué pasa con ella?

Tengo que ir a aclararle algo-dijo Naruto mientras se cambiaba-Y necesito que vayas conmigo

¿Y yo porque?-pregunte

Porque de seguro no me va a querer abrir a mi-dijo el rubio-Pero a ti si

¿Por qué no te querria abrir?-pregunte-¿Qué le hiciste?

¡Fui un idiota!-dijo Naruto-Ella me confeso lo que siente por mi y yo no hize nada

Interesante-dije-Esta bien dobe , te acompaño pero lo demás lo resuelves tu solo y ire por ti con Sakura a la 1

Si dobe-dijo Naruto

Me cambie al traje que utilizaría hoy y me lleve en mi Ferrari a Naruto rumbo a la casa de Hinata

Hinata-chan , soy yo , abre-dijo Naruto frente a la puerta de Hinata

No tengo ganas de ver a nadie-dijo Hinata

Ok-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a mi auto donde yo lo esperaba

Tu turno teme-dijo Naruto

Sali de el auto y me dirigi a tocar el timbre con Naruto escondido en una pared

Naruto-kun te dije que….-dijo la ojiperla

Soy yo Hinata-dije-Naruto ya se fue

Sasuke-kun-dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta

Sal-dije y Naruto salió de su escondite

Lo siento Hinata-chan , fui un idiota , ¿Me disculpas?-dijo el rubio muy triste

Yo….-dijo Hinata

Los dejo-dije yendo a mi auto rumbo a casa de Sakura

….


	21. La fiesta Uchiha

_La fiesta Uchiha_

Llegue al lugar donde se encontraba el departamento de Sakura , no era un lugar muy amplio , de hecho no era nada amplio ya que las puertas de cada departamento estaban muy juntas una de otra . Hiba a tocar la puerta cuando del departamento de enfrente salió una chica rubia

Buenas tardes-dije

Buenas…-dijo la chica observándome atentamente-Oye…¿Acaso no eres Sasuke Uchiha?

Ejem…si-respondi …o no mala idea

¡Por Kami-sama tu eres el bombon Uchiha! , te adoro , soy tu fan #1 y dejame decirte que cantas genial kyaaaaaaaaaaa-grito la rubia

Es como el dobe en mujer-pense

Ehm gracias , ¿Bombon?-pregunte , ¿Acaso asi me llamaban las mujeres? , no lo dudo estoy sexy pero…¿Bombon?

¡Hay no te das cuenta! , ¿Acaso los bombones no se dan cuenta de lo bombones que están?-pregunto la chica algo intrigada

Pues si algo-dije orgullosamente y volvi a tocar el timbre

¿Buscas a Sakura?-pregunto la ojiazul

Si-respondi volviéndome a ella-¿La conoces?

¡Claro!-respondio la rubia-Ella es mi mejor amiga

Ya veo-respondi

Por cierto , mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka-dijo Ino

…..

Sakura se había acabado de poner el vestido que Sasuke le compro ayer y prosiguió a maquillarse : colocándose delineador negro en sus enormes ojos jade , rímel y gloss color rojo. Rizo su cabello con ayuda de la tenaza que Hinata le había prestado , se puso unas zapatillas rojas y salió al encuentro de su pelinegro favorito en una situación que ya estaba acostumbrada

¡Otra mas Sasuke!-decia Ino mientras checaba en su celular que la foto si se hubiera tomado

Solo una mas-respondi parándome alado de la rubia para la foto

A la cuenta de tres decimos Sexys ¿Ok?-dijo Ino preparando la cámara del celular

Hmp…una…dos…Sexys-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y ella tomo la foto

Muchas gracias Sasuke-dijo Ino-Por cierto ahí esta Sakura

Me voltee encontrándome con esos hermosos ojos veía perfecta , simplemente perfecta , sabia que haber comprado ese vestido era una buena elección ya que este marcaba sus curvas haciéndola ver hermosa

Te ves hermosa-dije un poco sonrojado ¿Sonrojado?¿Yo? se que suena extraño pero por primera vez una mujer hizo que me sonrojara

Gracias Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura y al notar mi sonrojo una sonrisa inundo su rostro

¿Nos vamos?-dije ofreciéndole mi brazo que gustosamente acepto

Si-dijo la pelirrosa-Adios Ino

Adios Sakura , adiós Sasuke , diviértanse-dijo Ino haciendo señas de despedida con la mano

En esta ocasión especial no usaría mi Hummer 4x4 si no mi mas preciado auto : Mi ferrari plateado

¿Auto nuevo?-pregunto Sakura al ver mi querido auto

No-dije mientras le abria la puerta del copiloto-Ya lo tenia , solo que como nada mas lo saco en ocasiones especiales no lo habías visto

Sakura ingreso en el auto y se quedo observando el auto como niña chiquita que la acaban de regalar un dulce-Wooooooooooooooow , también es precioso por dentro

Lo se-dije mientras encendia el motor y arrancaba-Iremos por el dobe y Hinata

¿Cómo le hiciste para convencer a Naruto de no ir conmigo?-pregunto Sakura

Digamos que lo chantaje y al final cayo-respondi-Tu tenias que venir conmigo

¿Se puede saber porque?-pregunto Sakura

Te voy a presentar ante mis padres y a la sociedad como mi novia-respondi

¿Es tiempo de admitirlo Sasuke-kun?-pregunto Sakura

Si ya es tiempo de que el mundo entero sepa que Sakura Haruno es mi novia-dije mirándola a los ojos ya que estábamos en un semáforo

¿Pero que hay de Naruto?-dijo la ojijade-¿Terminare con el hoy?

Es lo mejor Sakura , la relación que ustedes tienen es muy molesta tanto para mi como para Hinata-respondi

Ok-dijo Sakura-Hoy romperé con Naruto y me podras presentar como tu novia

Bien-respodi aliviado

Estacione mi auto enfrente de la casa de Hinata , Sakura y yo bajamos del auto y yo toque el timbre , después de unos minutos Naruto y Hinata salieron ya arreglados para la fiesta

Hola Hinata , hola dobe-dije

¡Hinata tu vestido es hermoso!-dijo Sakura

¡No mas que el tuyo Sakura-chan!¡Esta precioso!-dijo Hinata

Hinata-chan tine razón-dijo Naruto viendo de pies a cabeza a Sakura-Te ves wooaaw Sakura-chan , te ves mejor que la misma Nefertiti

Dobe tu nisiquiera sabes quien es Nefertiti-dije

Claro que si-dijo Naruto-Es …..am…..es

¿No sabes?-pregunte

No-dijo Naruto apenado

Jajajajaja ¿Nos vamos?-pregunte mientras reia por el dobe

Claro-respondieron todos y nos dirigimos al Ferrari camino a la casa de mis padres

Al llegar vi que ya casi todo el estacionamiento estaba ocupado asi que me dirigi a la cochera principal ignorando en el camino a un vallet parking , luego de que todos bajamos en la obscura cochera el vallet parking llego-¿Quién se cree para meterse en la cochera de la familia Uchiha?

Lo ignore y salimos al soleado pero enorme patios de la casa-Esperen…¡Sasuke Uchiha!-dijo el vallet parking incandose-Perdon por haberle hablado asi pero por favor no haga que me despidan

No te preocupes , no van a despedirte-dije ayudándolo a levantarse-Pero a la próxima vez promete que te fijaras en quien conduce

¡Lo prometo señor!-dijo el chico retireandose

Note que desde que bajamos Sakura , Naruto y Hinata se habían quedado mudos

¿Qué sucede?-pregunte

¿Esta es tu casa?-pregunto una atónita pelirrosa

Si-respondi-Es mi hogar de la infancia

¿Esta "casa" incluye la cancha de tennis , futbol , basquetball y la piscina?-pregunto Naruto al observar todo lo que nos rodeaba

Si-respondi

Woow los ricos son impresionante-dijo Naruto

Entremos-dije ofreciondole mi brazo a Sakura la cual lo agarro , Naruto no se quedo atrás siguiéndome con Hinata a un lado

…


	22. La fiesta Uchiha Parte II

_La fiesta Uchiha. Parte II_

Buenas tardes Sr Uchiha-dijo una mucama abriendo la puerta para que pudiéramos pasar

Buenas tardes Jikan-respondi cortésmente-¿Dónde están mis padres?

Se encuentran en la sala principal atendiendo a sus invitados , ¿Lo acompaño?-dijo la mucama algo sonrojada

No gracias-respondi-Ire solo

Nos dirigimos a la sala principal la cual estaba llena de mesas circulares y vi a mis padres cerca de una

Buenas tardes señor-decian todos los invitados por los cuales pasaba

Hale a Sakura del brazo y nos dirigimos hasta donde estaban mis padres platicando con el vicepresidente de Uchiha Company Inc : Kakashi Hatake

Buenas tardes padres-dije y ellos me volteraron a ver

Hijo , buenas tardes-dijo Mikoto

Buenas tardes Sasuke-dijo Fugaku

Quiero presentarles a mi novia Sakura-dije

Gusto en conocerlos señores Uchiha-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa

El gusto es mio-dijo Fugaku

Buenas tardes-dijo Mikoto de mala gana-Sasuke , ¿Dónde esta Karin?

No lo se-respondi-Ni me interesa

Sasuke-dijo Fugaku-Vete a sentar a la mesa principal

De acuerdo-dije yendo a aquella mesa donde se encontraban muchos empresarios famosos y proseguí a tomar asiento al igual que Sakura

Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura

¿Si?-pregunte

Creo que no le cai bien a tu mama-dijo Sakura

Descuida-dije mientras rodeaba mi brazo en su cuello-Eres mi novia , eres todo para mi y eso es lo único que importa ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo-dijo Sakura

….

¿Quién es ella?-dijo Karin al ver desde muy lejos a Sasuke con una chica

No lo se Karin , pero se ven muy juntitos-dijo Tayuya la mejor amiga de Karin

Es mejor que lo averigue y ya-dijo Karin

…

¿Dónde nos sentamos?-pregunto Naruto

Por aquí Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata yendo a una mesa donde se encontraban Neji y Gaara

Hola Neji-onisan-dijo Hinata

Hola Hinata-dijo Neji-¿Quién es el?

Un amigo-respondio Hinata-Se llama Naruto

Gusto en conocerte-dijo Naruto-¿Nos podemos sentar aquí?

Adelante-dijo Gaara

No es por ser chismosa Neji-onisan pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la ojiperla

Sasuke me invito , dice que vamos a tocar aquí-respodio Neji

Con razón-dijo Naruto-El teme me pidió que trajera mi guitarra

…..

Que mesa mas aburrida-pense-Solo hay ancianos discutiendo asuntos acerca de la empresa

Sakura…-murmure

¿Mande?-pregunto la pelirrosa

Vamos afuera-dije

Pero Sasuke-kun , aquí esta la fiesta…-dijo Sakura

Mas aburrida del mundo -conclui

Esta bien-dijo Sakura y ambos nos escabullimos con cuidado al patio el cual estaba lleno de personas también

Olvidalo-dije fastidiado-Regresemos adentro

Lentamente volvimos a entrar , Sakura hiba de regreso a la sala principal cuando la tome del brazo

¿Qué haces Sasuke-kun?-pregunto Sakura

Ya lo veras-respondi

Llegamos al segundo piso y entramos a mi habitación cerrándola con seguro-Este es mi cuarto-dije mientras observaba que todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado cuando me fui: Una colcha azul y alredor en la pared posters de mis bandas favoritas

¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Sakura mientras yo me acostaba en la cama y prendía mi mp3

Tener un poco de paz sin tantas personas-respondi

¿Quieres oir música?-dije ofreciéndole un audífono

Me encantaría-dijo Sakura acostándose a mi lado y yo prendi el mp3 , salió la canción Michi to you all ~version español~

Mmm lo siento-dije apenado-Esque últimamente he estado algo cursi

Esta bien Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura-Yo adoro esa canción

_Quisiera a tu corazón , quisiera a ti corazón alcanzar , alcanzar , alcanzar-_

Comenzo a cantar Sakura

_Solo escucha esta canción , solo escucha esta canción de mi alma para ti…..-_

Cante yo

_De nuevo regreso a lo usual , todo aparenta ser igual-_

Cante yo

_Pero al caminar yo recordare _

_Que tu ya no estaras aquí_

_Aun no se _

_Que es lo que debo hacer , no hayo las palabras para decirte al fin_

_Que tu voz el tiempo atravesó_

_Y aun permanece , aun permanece dentro de mi corazón_

_No puedo olvidarte es __imposible__ siempre estas en mi _

_Tu sonrisa me guio hasta aquí_

_Y aunque el tiempo pase y el sol se vuelva a ocultar_

_Yo siempre te amare ¿Tu me entiendes verdad?_

…

_Cuan difícil ha sido vivir_

_Sin saber a donde debo ir_

_Me guiare de ti , yo te seguire , aun deba llegar a la eternidad_

_Si aun confundida estas_

_Yo sere quien logre tu duda despejar_

_Yo se bien que confiaras en mi_

_Sere tu guía , sere tu guía hacia la felicidad_

_Tu alma ilumina todo aquello que hay en mi interior_

_Como estrellas alrededor_

_Y aunque el tiempo pase de ti nunca me podre alvidar_

_No nunca podre , yo jamás lo hare , pues yo te esperare ¿Tu me entiendes verdad?_

_No puedo olvidarte siempre estaras dentro en mi , en mi corazón , ya que siempre estaras en mi…._

Cantas muy bien-dijo Sakura plantándome un beso en los labios y yo a su vez me di la vuelta colocándome arriba de ella

Sasuke…yo…yo quiero-dijo Sakura muy agitada-A ti…

Prosegui a quitarle con mucha facilidad el pequeño vestido que traia y me pegue a ella mientras lamia todo su blanquecino cuerpo

Ella me quito con un poco de mi ayuda el saco y la camisa mientras acariciaba mi firme abdomen con las llemas de sus dedos los cuales descendieron hasta mis pantalones con una enorme erección luchando por salir , lo cual fue concedido ya que de un solo tiron me saque los pantalones quedando en las mismas circunstanscias que ella

Mis dedos también jugaban , trazando su figura hasta llegar a la entrepierna

¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?-pregunte ya muy excitado y con el orgasmo a punto de llegar

Segura-dijo una agitada Sakura

…..


	23. La fiesta Uchiha Parte III : Madara aqui

_La fiesta Uchiha. Parte III: Madara Uchiha_

Hiba a comenzar a hacer mi laborioso trabajo cuando alguien toco la puerta

Señor Uchiha ¿Se encuentra usted aquí?-pregunto la mucama

Si Jikan ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte

Sus padres me pidieron que le avisara que regrese a la fiesta-dijo Jikan

Ok , entiendo Jikan , voy para alla-respondi

Tenemos que vestirnos Sakura-dije mientras me ponía los pantalones

Ok-dijo Sakura y se volvió a poner el vestido rosa y acomodarse el cabello

Vamos-dije ya cambiado-Luego terminamos

Sakura se puso roja-Umh hai!

…..

Creo que ya casi es hora de tocar-dijo Neji al ver que la gente del servicio empezaba a colocar bocinas

Si-dijo Naruto-Por cierto ¿Alguien ha visto a teme?

No Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata

De seguro esta por ahí viviendo la vida loca-dijo Neji

¿Vida loca?-pregunto Naruto

Si-respondio Neji-Tu sabes , alcohol , mujeres , sexo

Ahhhhhhh-dijo el rubio quien acababa de entenderlo

Me sorprende que aun no te hayas dado cuenta Naruto-kun , pero Sakura también desapareció y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que han de estar haciendo ahorita-penso Hinata

Miren es teme!-dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke quien hiba entrando con Sakura

Ven , les dije que se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande-dijo Neji al ver a Sakura

Un momento ¿Entonces eso significa que…-dijo Naruto apunto de descubrirlo todo

Ex…-dijo Neji pero Hinata lo pateo

Callate por favor Neji-dijo Hinata muy bajito pero que el ojiperla si persibio

Hola-dije al llegar a la mesa donde se encontraban mis amigos

Teme…quiero saber donde estabas y que estabas haciendo con Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto un poco enojado

Naruto…-dije sin saber que decir

El me acompaño a mi casa-dijo Sakura-Esque crei que había dejado la llave del gas encendida y quise asegurarme que no fuera asi-respondio Sakura

Ohh ya entiendo-dijo Naruto-Perdon por dudar de ustedes

¿Dudar? Por favor Naruto!-dijo Sakura fingiendo

¿Por qué Sakura?-pense-Crei que ya no hiba a ser un secreto

Naruto eres un total idiota-pensaba Neji-Es obvio que Sakura te esta engañando con Sasuke

Tenemos que regresar a la mesa Sakura o si no mis padres se enojaran-dije

Bien-dijo Sakura-Luego nos vemos

Me sente en el aburrido lugar en el que estaba antes y ahora si cuestione a Sakura-Sakura , no lo entiendo , crei que ya no guardaríamos mas el secreto de nuestra relación ¿Entonces que paso?

Sakura se quedo mirando la mesa , los invitados y luego volteo a verme-Lo siento tanto Sasuke-kun , esque yo…no tuve el valor para decirle a Naruto , pero te prometo que antes de que acabe la fiesta lo sabra todo , pero ¡Por favor perdóname!

Hmp…te perdono-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a vista de todos-Te amo

…..

¿Pero que diablos fue eso?-dijo una infartada Karin al ver semejante beso que Sasuke le había dado a Sakura-¡Es Sakura!¡Mi Sasuke esta con Sakura!

¿Quién es Sakura?-pregunto Tayuya

Es su secretaria-respondio Karin-Esta saliendo con la gata de su secretaria

Me prestan atención todos-dijo Fugaku en el centro de la fiesta con un micrófono-Como ustedes saben hoy cumplimos 75 años desde que se fundo Uchiha Company Inc y tenemos el placer de que nos acompañe mi hermano que había estado viviendo en Australia : Madara Uchiha

Buenas tardes-dijo Madara al ver que todos lo estaban viendo

¿Qué esta haciendo el aquí?-pense en voz al alta al ver a ese sujeto

¿A que te refieres Sasuke-kun?-pregunto Sakura

Ese tipo se desapareció por mas de 22 años y hoy llega como si no hubiera pasado nada , definitivamente no es normal-respondi

Lamentablemente y debido a algunos problemas no pudimos tener con nosotros a mi hijo mayor Itachi Uchiha , pero nos conectaremos con el via videollamada-dijo Fugaku mientras encendia el cañon proyectando en la enorme pared de atrás la imagen de Itachi

Buenas tardes apreciables invitados-dijo Itachi via videollamada

Buenas tardes-respondieron todos

Lamento mucho el no poder haber estado con ustedes pero quiero que sepan que les mando una enorme felicitación a Uchiha Company Inc por haber cumplido 75 años de financiar a Japon y al resto del mundo-dijo Itachi-Y también le mando una felicitación a mis padres Fugaku y Mikoto por haber hecho de la empresa un éxito

Muchas gracias Itachi-dijo Mikoto dirigiéndose a la pantalla

Gracias hijo-respondio Fugaku

Y mandarle felicitaciones también a mi hermanito Sasuke por hacer tan buentrabajo dirigiendo la empresa-dijo Itachi

Gracias Itachi-respondi

En ese momento intervino Fugaku-Otra de las razones por las que Itachi se contacto con nosotros es para ver a Sasuke mi hijo menor tocando con su banda

Exacto-dijo Itachi-Sasuke ¿Me harias el favor?

Hmp claro-dije parándome de la mesa a vista de todos-Naruto , Gaara , Neji ¡Vengan!

Ok-dijeron los mencionados parándose de sus respectivos lugares , viniendo hacia mi ya con sus instrumentos en la mano y dirigiéndonos al escenario que ya estaba preparado . Fugaku me cedió el micrófono y yo lo tome

Esta canción fue una de las primeras que compuse , se llama I never told you what i do for a living , nosotros somos Underdeath boys ¡Disfrutenla!-dije por el micrófono

Woooooooow-gritaron algunos ya que a pesar de ser gente rica había varios jóvenes empresarios que disfrutaban de la buena música y los mas adultos tenían cara de aburrimiento . Empeze a cantar con la vista de Itachi fija en mi

_Stay out of the lie  
>all the photographs that i gave you<br>and you can say your prayer if you need to  
>or just get in line and i'll brief you<br>can i meet you alone?  
>another night and i'll see you<br>another night and i'll be you  
>some other way to continue<br>to hide my face  
>Another knife in my hands<br>a stain that never comes off the sheets  
>clean me off, i'm so dirty babe<br>The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes  
>i keep a book of the names and those<br>only go so far to bury them  
>so deeper down we go<br>just like angels do  
>i fall out of grace<br>i been it all so maybe i'd move this everyday  
>Another knife in my hands<br>a stain that never comes off the sheets  
>clean me off, i'm so dirty babe<br>It ain't the money and it sure as hell ain't just for the fame  
>it's for the bodies i claim and lose<br>only go so far to bury them  
>so deeper down we go<br>down and down we go  
>it's down we go<br>it's down we go  
>and we all fall down!<br>(repetitive violent screaming)  
>and we'll all dance along to the tune of your death<br>we'll love again  
>we'll laugh again<br>and it's better off this way  
>Never again, and never again<br>they gave us two shots to the back of the head  
>and we're all dead now<br>well never again, and never again  
>they gave us two shots to the back of the head<br>and we're all dead now  
>We're dead<br>one more night  
>one more night<br>we'll i'll stop crying  
>i'll stop laughing<br>well i tried, well i tried  
>cause i tried, but i lied<br>well i tried  
>well i tried<br>well i said  
>well...<br>and we'll love again  
>we'll laugh again<br>we'll cry again  
>and we'll dance again<br>and it's better off this way, so much better of this way  
>i can't clean the dirt off cause she's in my way<br>Never again, and never again  
>they gave us two shots to the back of the head<br>and we're all dead now_

Los sonidos de las guitarras retumbaban por todo el escenario y note como las chicas entre ellas Karin me devoraban con la mirada pero no les preste atención ya que como siempre yo solo tenia ojos para mi pelirrosa

…


	24. La contratación de la disquera

_La contratación de la disquera_

Perfecto Sasuke-dijo Itachi cuando finalize de tocar la canción-La canción es maravillosa! , deveria contratarte una disquera

Itachi tiene razón-dijo Madara-Eres excelente

Gracias-dije bajando del escenario-Espero que eso ocurra pronto

No te preocupes por eso teme-dijo Naruto yendo detrás de mi

Si Sasuke , no te preocupes-pensaba Madara mientras agarraba su teléfono y marcaba un numero desconocido-Muy pronto todos cumpliremos nuestros sueños

Muchas gracias por haber tocado para mi hermanito , debo irme , disfruten de la fiesta-dijo Itachi desconectándose

Bueno sin mas que decir ¡Disfruten de la fiesta!-dijo Fugaku a sus invitados y estos empezaron a pararse y bailar

Muy bien chicos-dijo Sakura cuando alguien la empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo

¡Sakura-chan!-dijo Hinata al ver a Sakura en el suelo y volteo a ver a la persona que la había empujado

Mi Sasukito-dijo Karin agarrándose de mi cuello y yo inmediatamente la vote

¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para venir a empujar personas?-dije bastante frustrado

Yo…a…-Karin se quedo sin palabras

Disculpate ahora mismo con Sakura-ordene

No es necesario Sasuke-dijo Sakura quien aun se encontraba en el suelo

¿Sakura-chan estas bien?-preguntaron Naruto y Hinata al mismo tiempo

Si…-dijo Sakura pero al pararse noto que le dolia un poco el codo derecho y al verlo estaba sangrando-Auch! No

¡Sakura-san estas herida!¡Debemos ir a curarte ahora mismo!-dijo Hinata

Disculpate-volvi a ordenar-No querras problemas conmigo o si?

L- lo siento-dijo Karin de mala gana

No quiero volver a verte por el resto de la tarde-dije y sin esperar respuesta me volvi hacia Sakura-Vamos a curarte ¿Me acompañan?

Hai!-dijeron Naruto y Hinata al mismo tiempo

¿Te cargo?-le pregunte cariñosamente a Sakura

No Sasuke-kun , si puedo caminar-dijo Sakura parándose con dificultad

Bien , entonces vamos adentro-dije guiándolos al segundo piso y yendo al cuarto de mis padres donde se encontraba el botiquín de primeros auxilios

A ver esto te ardera un poco-dije mientras me incaba al codo de Sakura y le colocaba con una gasa agua oxigenada

Ahhhhh-grito Sakura

Perdón-dije viéndola a los ojos-Pero la herida se tiene que desinfectar

Que lindo es-penso Sakura

Gracias Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura

No hay de que-respondi-Si mi madre no hubiera invitado a Karin nada de esto hubiera pasado

Wooooooooow-dijo Naruto observando cada parte de la habitación-Esta habitación es inmensa

Naruto-kun tiene razón-dijo Hinata

Si lo es-dijo Sakura mientras yo le acababa de poner los vendajes

Eso creo-respondi al haber finalizado-Regresen a la fiesta , yo tengo que ir a hacer algo

Ok teme-dijo Naruto-No tardes

No-dije saliendo y yendo rumbo al despacho de mi padre cuando en el camino me encontré a Madara

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte fríamente

No seas tan maleducado conmigo querido sobrinito , yo solo vine a buscarte y ya te encontré-dijo altaneramente Madara

¿Qué quieres de mi?-pregunte

No mucho , solo vine a hacer un trato contigo-respondio Madara

Contigo no me interesa hacer ningún traro-dije caminado para irme cuando lo que dijo me detuvo

¿Ni siquiera por que te ofrezca un trato con una disquera?-pregunto Madara

Me sorprendi ¿Un contrato? ¿Con una disquera?

Veo que te quedaste sin palabras Sasuke , te lo explicare todo mañana , ve a esta dirección-dijo Madara entregándome un papel

Veo que ya lo tenias todo planeado-dije recibiendo el papel

Claro , los Uchiha solemos ser precavidos-dijo Madara mientras se marchaba-No lo olvides 2 en punto , ahh y no traigas a nadie mas contigo

¿Por qué?-pregunte

Es solo un asunto entre tu y yo-dijo Madara y desapareció

¿De verdad aceptare unirme a Madara por un contrato?-pensaba mientras hiba de regreso a la fiesta que ya había llegado a su fin ya que ya no había invitados mas que Naruto , Sakura y Hinata

Teme si te tardaste mucho-dijo Naruto al verme

Lo siento debo irme , adiós Sakura , Hinata , dobe-dije

¿Por qué tanta prisa?-pregunto Naruto

Solo debo irme y ya-respondi y me fui a mi departamento , definitivamente tenia mucho en que pensar ahora

A la mañana siguiente…

Apenas los rayos de sol comenzaron a pegarle a mi rostro me levante y recordé todo lo sucedido el dia anterior , siento que olvide algo ¡Naruto!

Abri la puerta lentamente y Naruto se despertó

Teme ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Naruto algo adormilado

Perdóname dobe-dije ayudando a levantar a Naruto-Ayer estaba muy pensativo y me olvide completamente de ti

Lo se-dijo Naruto-No quize tocar la puerta por que te hiba a despertar

En serio lo siento mucho , pasa-dije abriendo la puerta

Ok-dijo Naruto

Me fui rápidamente a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa poniéndome unos jeans entubados , una camiseta negra y unos vans y me dirigi a la entrada encontrándome a un confundido Naruto

¿A dónde vas?-pregunto el rubio

Tengo que ir a un lugar , nos vemos-dije saliendo

Me monte repidamente en mi Hummer y conduci a la dichosa dirección que me entrego Madara que resulto ser un elegante antro al cual no podía entrar porque necesitaba pase VIP

Entrada por favor-dijo una mujer con ropa muy pequeña que no dejaba a la imaginación

Vengo a ver a Madara Uchiha-dije y en ese instante Madara salió-Que gusto que vinieras , pasa

Hmp-murmure pasando al antro

Por aquí-dijo Madara llevándome a un cuarto alejado de la gente

Me alegra que vinieras-dijo Madara sentándose en un escritorio

Ve al punto-dije sentándome en una silla frente a el

Tranquilízate te dire-dijo Madara entrelazando sus dedos-Veras , he estado mucho tiepo afuera debido a que siendo empresario sabras que hay muchas cedes y pues elegi una en Australia donde conoci a un amigo que es el dueño de una disquera y pensé que si le hablaba de tu talentosa banda podríamos firmar un contrato

¿Qué disquera es?-pregunte

Sony Music Entreteiment-contesto Madara-¿Te interesa o no?

Ha sido mi sueño el tener un contraro con una disquera-pense-Pero…¿Qué pasara con la empresa?

Se lo que estas pensando Sasuke y ya lo tengo solucionado : uno de mis hombres se ocupara de la empresa , no te preocupes , la dirigirá bien-dijo Madara

¿Cómo se lo diras a mi padre?-pregunte

De eso me encargo yo-dijo Madara-Tu tranquilo , le explicare todo , ¿Entonces aceptas o no?

Primero presentame al dueño de la disquera-dije

Pasa Orochimaru-dijo Madara y un sujeto muy extraño paso

Buenas tardes Madara-dijo Orochimaru

Buenas tardes Orochimaru-dijo Madara-El es mi sobrino Sasuke , un talentoso vocalista y compositor

Mucho gusto en conocerte Sasuke-kun-dijo Orochimaru ofreciéndome su mano y yo la tome-Espero que empezemos las grabaciones pronto

Hmp…si-respondi

Mañana a la 1pm en el estudio de grabación de Sony Music Entreteiment-dijo Madara-Empezaremos con las grabaciones

….


	25. Destruyendo sueños ajenos

_Destruyendo sueños ajenos_

¿Algo mas?-pregunte

Si-respondio Madara-El guitarrista que tienes es muy malo , permítenos buscarte otro

¿Naruto?¡Yo nunca lo cambiaria!-reaccione enojado ante tal comentario

Sasuke-kun-dijo Orochimaru-Si quieres que tu banda sea un éxito no lleves a ese guitarrista

¡Pero!-replique

¿Has entendido?-pregunto Orochimaru

Me levante de la silla yendo a la salida

Recuerda 1pm-dijo Madara

Hmp…-murmure y me volvi a montar a mi Hummer rumbo a la casa de Neji para contarle todo lo ocurrido

…..

Todo resulto mas fácil de lo que esperaba-dijo maliciosamente Madara

Si Madara , resulto bien-dijo Orochimaru-Pero el chico no es nada tonto y si descubre nuestro plan estamos fritos

¡Relajate Orochimaru!¿Tu también tendras ganancias no?-dijo Madara mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino

Si , esperemos que resulte bien-contesto Orochimaru

…

¿De verdad Sasuke?¡No lo creo!-dijo Neji enterado de todo lo acontecido con la disquera-¿Y que haras con la empresa?

Eso ya lo tengo solucionado-respondi-Madara ya busco a mi remplazo y ya no ire mas al trabajo

No lo se Sasuke pero…¿No crees que tu padre se enoje?-pregunto el ojiperla

Obviamente se enojara , pero lo hecho hecho esta-respondi-Te veo mañana en el estudio Sony Music Entreteiment y trae a Gaara contigo

Bien-respondio Neji

Nos vemos-dije partiendo a mi departamento

…

Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?-pregunto la recepcionista Tenten al ver entrar muy confiadamente a un hombre que no conocía

Mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi , el nuevo jefe-dijo Kabuto

El jefe es el Sr Sasuke-dijo Tenten

El ya no trabaja mas aquí y me ha sedido su puesto-dijo Kabuto

Compruébelo-dijo Tenten

Kabuto saco de su portafolio un papel donde se especificaba que Sasuke Uchiha cedia su lugar-Tenga

Tenten no pudo creer lo que veía-¿Cómo es que Sasuke hizo eso?-penso la castaña

Ahora que ya no tiene dudas digame donde se encuentra la oficina de Sasuke-ordeno Kabuto

Piso 10-respondio Tenten

Kabuto subió al piso 10 encontrandose con una pelirrosa sentada en un cubículo

¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Sakura al ver a Kabuto dispuesto a entrar a la oficina del Uchiha menor

El nuevo jefe-dijo Kabuto entrando a la oficina y cerrando

¿El nuevo jefe?¿Y Sasuke-kun?¿Donde esta?-pensaba Sakura mientras marcaba con su i-phone el numero de Sasuke el cual estaba apagado asi que decidió dejarle un mensaje en la contestadora:

_¿Dónde estas Sasuke-kun? , me tienes muy preocupada , acaba de llegar un hombre que dice ser el nuevo jefe y si es asi ¿Por qué?¿Renunciaste?¿Te despidieron? , llamame_

…

Diablos-dije mientras buscaba las llaves de mi departamento en mis pantalones pero como no las traia decidi tocar el timbre

Que hay teme-dijo el rubio en bóxers

Dobe…dejame pasar y ponte algo de ropa-dije

Ok ok-dijo el rubio y se abrió para que yo pasara , al entrar me recosté en mi sofá y prendi mi i-phone

Oye teme ¿Qué no tienes que ir al trabajo?-pregunto Naruto mientras comia de su ramen instantáneo

¿Qué no tienes que ponerte pantalones?-dije mientras revisaba mis mensajes perdidos : 1 era de Sakura y el otro de Madara

Hehe ahí voy teme-dijo Naruto-Primero dime porque no fuiste a trabajar hoy

Renuncie-respondi

¿QUE?-grito Naruto-¿RENUNCIASTE?

Dobe , cierra tu maldita boca de una vez-dije colocándome los audífonos para oir los mensajes de mi contestadora , primero oí el de Sakura:

_¿Dónde estas Sasuke-kun? , me tienes muy preocupada , acaba de llegar un hombre que dice ser el nuevo jefe y si es asi ¿Por qué?¿Renunciaste?¿Te despidieron? , llamame_

Justo como pensaba-pense y luego abri el de Madara:

_Buenas noticias Sasuke , ya tengo a tu nuevo guitarrista , lo conoceras mañana en el estudio . Recuerda 1 pm . Adios_

Al oir el ultimo mensaje recordé que tenia que decirle a Naruto la verdad

Dobe tengo que decirte algo-dije en tono serio pero melancolico

¿Qué es teme?-pregunto Naruto

Ya tengo contrato con una disquera-dije

¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial teme!-dijo Naruto efusivamente

Empezare las grabaciones mañana-dije

Oh! Es muy pronto , pero descuida , la cuerda que le rompi a mi guitarra el otro dia ya la repare-dijo Naruto

Esa es la parte fea Naruto , tu no iras conmigo-dije lastimándome a mi mismo mas que a la persona que tenia enfrente

¿Por qué no?-pregunto Naruto

Mi tio concluyo que eres un mal guitarrista y ahora te ha sustituido-respondi

¡Como pudiste haber aceptado eso!¡Se suponía que yo y solamente yo seria tu guitarrista! , trabaje muy duro para lograr ser un guitarrista y tu vienes a decirme que ya no estoy en la banda ¡Eso es terrible!-dijo Naruto muy enojado

Naruto…-no sabia de que manera me podría disculpar , pero Naruto no espero mi respuesta y salió del departamento

Me sentí como la persona mas cruel del mundo , le hize pedazos su sueño a mi mejor amigo , después de eso me acoste en el sofá cayendo profundamente dormido y al despertas ya era el dia siguiente e inmediatamente fui a ver si estaba Naruto , pero su cuarto estaba vacio y encima de su colchon encontré una carta que decía : Para Sasuke , De Naruto , quite el sobre y comenze a leerla

_Teme : Muchas gracias por haberme admitido en tu casa todo este tiempo en el que necesitaba ayuda tu me apoyaste sin dudarlo , fueron para mi las mejores épocas de mi vida , pero ahora mismo estoy muy enojado contigo por lo que me dijiste ayer , se que tanto tu como tu tio tienen sus razones y también se que no soy un az tocando la guitarra , pero…puse todo mi alma y mi ser tratando se aprender a tocar la guitarra ; que lastima que tu no lo pienses asi .Me he mudado para que tu tengas tu propio espacio y yo el mio , es un amigo del café con el que me mude , se llama Rock Lee alias el cejotas que me ha ofrecido hogar_

_Adiós_

_PD:Si quisieras venir a visitarme , me puedes encontrar en el café Central Park que esta alado de Plaza Daisuki . Gracias por todo . Naruto _

¡Claro que te ire a visitar!-dije al haber terminado de leer la carta pero luego recordé que tenia que ir a los estudios para empezar las grabaciones , asi que rápidamente me cambie , cogi mi guitarra y me subi a mi camioneta , use el manos libres de mi i-phome para llamarle a Sakura que de seguro estaba muy preocupada porque no le conteste ayer , marque su numero y ella contesto

_¿Diga?_-dijo Sakura

Sakura soy yo Sasuke , lamento no haberte podido llamar ayer , lo del nuevo jefe es cierto , yo renuncie porque al fin tengo un contrato estable con una disquera , no puedo darte muchos detalles ahorita , asi que ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el Vips?-dije

_Ok-_dijo Sakura

Te quiero-dije y colgué

Baje de mi camioneta cargando mi guitarra , entrando a ese enorme edificio y encontrándome a Neji y Gaara platicando con Madara

Madara me observo-Bien ya llego Sasuke , pasen por aquí-dijo Madara llevándonos a un cuarto de grabación donde yacia la batería , los micrófonos y adelante con un vidrio como barrera los técnicos de audio ya estaban listos para empezar

Sasuke-kun antes de empezar firma este contrato-dijo Orochimaru entregándome el pedazo de papel

Sin rodeos firme el contrato-¿Dónde esta el guitarrista?

Entro al estudio un chico de cabello blanco y ojos violeta

El es Suigetsu , tu nuevo guitarrista-dijo Madara

Mucho gusto Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu

El gusto es mio-respondi

…


	26. Empiezan las grabaciones:una nueva vida

_Empiezan las grabaciones y una nueva vida_

Suigetsu ha estado al tanto de todas tus canciones y las ha memorizado-dijo Madara

Es cierto-dijo Suigetsu-Me encanta su música

Bien-dije-¿Comenzamos?

Si Sasuke-dijo Madara entregándome una hoja-Aquí esta el orden en el que cantaras tus canciones , empezando por Im not okay , ¿Entendido?

Si-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras se colocaban en sus respectivos lugares : Gaara en la batería , Neji en el bajo , Suigetsu en la guitarra y yo también con mi guitarra frente al micrófono

El estudio cerro la puerta con un enorme letrero que se prendió diciendo "On air"

A la cuenta de tres…uno…dos…tres

En ese momento las guitarras comenzaron a sonar y yo empeze a cantar

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down or have you go_

_It's better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_Remember when you broke your foot_

_From jumping out the second floor_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems_

_(I'm not okay)_

_I've told you time and time again_

_You sing the words but don't know what it means_

_To be a joke and look_

_Another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time_

_Take a good hard look_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

_Forget about the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_You said you'd read me like a book_

_But the pages are all torn and frayed_

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay, now_

_(I'm okay, now)_

_But you really need to listen to me_

_Because I'm telling you the truth_

_I mean this, I'm okay_

_(Trust me)_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_Well, I'm not okay_

_I'm not o-fucking-kay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_(Okay)_

Al finalizar los técnicos de audio indicaron que había salido bien

Muy bien-dijo Madara-La siguiente es Helena-A la cuenta de tres…uno…dos…tres

Comenze a cantar

_Long ago_

_Just like the hearse you die to get in again_

_We are so far from you_

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know_

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_from every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

_[Coro]_

_What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_Came a time_

_When every star fall brought you to tears again_

_We are the very hurt you sold_

_And what's the worst you take_

_from every heart you break_

_And like a blade you stain_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

_[Coro]_

_What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend to leave and then_

_We'll meet again_

_When both our cars collide?_

_[Coro]_

_What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

Perfecto-dijo Madara-La siguiente es Welcome to the black parade-A la cuenta de tres…una…dos…tres

Comenze a cantar

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"_

_He said "Will you defeat them,_

_your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"_

_Because one day I'll leave you,_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_

_To join the black parade."_

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"_

_Verse:_

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me._

_And other times I feel like I should go._

_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._

_When you're gone we want you all to know._

_Chorus:_

_We'll carry on,_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it._

_Verse:_

_A woman sends you reeling from decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all._

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Lets shout it loud and clear_

_Defiant to the end_

_We hear the call_

_Chorus:_

_To carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_Though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches_

_Bridge:_

_On and on we carry through the fears_

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

_Disappointed faces of your peers_

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

_Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die_

_You'll never make me_

_Because the world, will never take my heart_

_You can try, you'll never break me_

_You want it all, you wanna play this part_

_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer, for all the broken_

_Listen here, because it's only you_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_I'm just a boy, who's meant to sing this song_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_I - don't - care_

_Chorus:_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_Though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_You'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches on_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry_

_We'll carry on_

_Outro:_

_(Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world, will never take my heart_

_You can try, you'll never break me_

_You want it all, you wanna play this part)_

_[x2]_

Tome un pequeño descanso mientras tomaba agua

Vamos Sasuke-dijo Neji-Ya solo nos faltan dos por hoy

Hmp…para ti es fácil decirlo-respondi-Tu no te matas la garganta en esto

Haz un esfuerzo-dijo Neji

La que sigue es I dont love you-dijo Madara

Me pare de mi lugar y me puse frente al micrófono

Una…dos…tres

Comenzaron los instrumentos y yo comenze a cantar también

_Where'd you go?_

_So never think I'd make you try to stay,_

_And maybe when we get there,_

_I'll think enough,_

_To find another way,_

_When after all this time,_

_Is you still around,_

_You're still the god falling nothing I have found,_

_So take your glass again,_

_And get out,_

_While you can,_

_Where'd you go?_

_And would you even turn to say,_

_I don't love you,_

_Like I did yesterday,_

_Sometimes I cry so hard for pleading,_

_So sick and tired all the mean less meaning,_

_But baby when they knock you down and out,_

_It's where you'll wanna stay,_

_And after all the blood that you still have,_

_Another time I was chancing it all around,_

_So fix your eyes and get up,_

_Baby, get up,_

_While you can,_

_Where'd you go?_

_And would you even turn to say,_

_I don't love you,_

_Like I did yesterday,_

_Where'd you go?_

_Would you have the guts to say,_

_I don't love you,_

_Like I loved you,_

_Yesterday,_

_I couldn't love you,_

_Like I loved you,_

_Yesterday,_

_I don't love you,_

_Like I loved you yesterday._

La ultima por hoy es The ghost of you-dijo Madara

Una..dos..tres

Comenze a cantar

_I never said i'd lie and wait forever  
>if i did we'd be together<br>i cant always just forget her  
>but she could try<br>At the end of the world  
>or the last thing i see<br>you are  
>never coming home<br>never coming home  
>should i<br>and all the things that you never ever told me  
>and all the smiles that are ever ever...<br>ever...  
>Get the feeling that you'll never<br>all alone and i remember now  
>at the top of my lungs in my arms she dies<br>she dies  
>At the end of the world<br>or the last thing i see  
>you are<br>never coming home  
>never coming home<br>should i  
>and all the things that you never ever told me<br>and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
>never coming home<br>never coming home  
>should i<br>and all the moons that are ever gonna scar me  
>for all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me<br>If i fall  
>if i fall (down)<br>At the end of the world  
>or the last thing i see<br>you are  
>never coming home<br>never coming home  
>never coming home<br>never coming home  
>and all the things that you never ever told me<br>and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
>never coming home<br>never coming home  
>should i<br>and all the moons that are ever gonna scar me  
>for all the ghosts that are never gonna..<em>

Es todo por hoy Sasukr-dijo Madara-Continuaremos mañana a la misma hora

Bien-dije algo cansado cuando alguien abrió la puerta

Perdon por haber llegado tarde Madara-dijo Karin portando al fin ropa formal

Llegas tarde-dijo Madara-Ya hemos concluido

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte al verla

Ella es Karin , tu nueva manager-dijo Madara

Hahahahahaha ¿Manager?-dije-No me hagas reir , ni acabo la escuela y quieren que crea que es una manager?

Te equivocas Sasuke-dijo Madara-Karin es una talentosa manager que ya antes ha trabajado con los artistas

Sasuke quiero que empezemos desde cero y vuelva a ver confianza entre nosotros , que dices , ¿Volvemos a empezar?-dijo Karin extendiendo su mano

Dude pero luego acepte porque si quería que todo resultara bien tendría que llevarme bien con todos

Le asigne a Karin el trabajo de diseñar la caratula y el nombre de el próximo álbum que vamos a sacar al mercado-dijo Madara-¿Ya lo tienes?

Si-dijo Karin sacando de un folder una lista-Para el nombre del álbum sugiero : The black parade . Three cheers for sweet revenge o A beutiful lie , ¿Cuál les gusta mas?

Opto por Three cheers for sweet revenge -dijo Neji

Yo por a Beautiful lie-dijo Gaara

Yo también voto por a beutiful lie-dijo Suigetsu

Hmp… Three cheers for sweet revenge –respondi

Bien-dijo Madara-Entonces ese se quedara

Lo siento mucho Madara pero no traigo los diseños del álbum-dijo Karin-Pero mañana se lasa traigo

Espero que no se te olviden-dijo Madara

No para nada-dijo la pelirroja

Me voy-dije

Adios-dijo Madara

Adios Sasuke-dijeron los otros miembros del grupo

Faltaban todavía dos horas para ir con Sakura asi que fui a ver si lograba hablar con Naruto en el Central Park

Disculpe ¿Se encuentra Naruto Uzumaki?-pregunte al chico mesero?

No-dijo el mesero-Acaba de terminar su turno y ya se fue

¿Y sabe a donde fue?-pregunte

Pues a su casa-respondio el mesero-Ya que los dos vivimos en el mismo sitio

¿Puede decirme donde queda?-dije

Es un desconocido-dijo el mesero-No , hasta que Naruto me confirme que lo conoce yo le dare la dirección

De acuerdo-respondi-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha , dígale que vine a visitarlo

Ok , yo le aviso-dijo el mesero

Gracias-dije

De nada-dijo el mesero de extraño peinado

Sali de la cafetería y me dirigi al vips encontrándome con Sakura sentada en un gabinete y tome asiento alado de ella

Hola Sasuke-kun-dijo la ojijade

Ahora si te contare , el dia de la fiesta ¿Recuerdas a Madara?-dije

Sakura asintió con la cabeza

Pues resulta que el tiene un amigo que es dueño de una disquera , le hablo acerca de mi banda y hoy hemos empezado las grabaciones-dije

¡Eso es genial Sasuke-kun!-dijo Sakura mientras me daba un abrazo-Por fin has cumplido todos tus sueños ,me alegro mucho por ti , ¿Y que pasara con la empresa?

Ya no trabajare mas ahí-respondi-Ya que ser cantante es de tiempo completo

Entonces supongo que yo también me ire de la empresa-dijo Sakura

Si-respondi

¿Y Naruto?¿Donde esta? Quiero felicitarlo a el también-dijo Sakura

Naruto…-susurre-El…ya no es parte de la banda

¿Qué?-dijo impactada la chica

…..


	27. Ventajas y desventajas de la fama

_Las consecuencias de la fama : Ventajas y desventajas_

No entiendo…¿Por qué?-pregunto Sakura

Mi tio…me lo prohibió-respondi con la cabeza gacha

¿Y tu le hiciste caso?-volvio a preguntar la chica

No tenia opción-respondi

¡No puedo creerlo Sasuke! Simplemente no puedo creerlo , ¿Sabes lo mucho que Naruto se esforzo por entrar a tu banda?¡Y tu lo votas como si no fuera nada!-grito Sakura muy alterada

¡No estas en poscision de gritarme Sakura! , además yo crei que apoyarías mi descision-grite , ya que esta vez no pude contenerme

¿Cómo apoyar semejante descision?-dijo Sakura tomando su bolso y saliendo del lugar a lo que yo la segui tomandola fuertemente del brazo

Sueltame Sasuke-dijo Sakura al sentir como la apretaba

Antes de eso respondeme algo : ¿Sigues amando a Naruto?-dije

Sakura se quedo callada y con los ojos cerrados ya que cada vez le apretaba mas fuerte el brazo

¡Responde!-ordene-¿Lo amas?

Sakura no dijo nada asi que la jale hasta una pared acorralándola y comenze a besarla como si mi vida dependiera de ello , al principio puso resistencia pero al final accedió colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello , me contuve como pude de seguir y me separe de ella

De lo que perderas-dije y me fui de ahí

Me monte en mi camioneta muy molesto y frustrado , me sentí un completo idiota al haber estado con Sakura todo este tiempo ya que cuando le había preguntado si amaba a Naruto no me contesto lo que logro enojarme mas , ahora mismo necesitaba algo para olvidarla para siempre , pero , ¿Dónde conseguirlo? Y fue entonces cuando recordé algo

…FlashBack…

¿Bueno?-respondi luego de que mi i-phone no paraba de sonar

_S-a-s-u-uke v-ee-n es-te e-ss e-l paraíso!-_dijo un borracho Neji desde el otro lado de la línea

¿Y ahora que te metiste?-pregunte

_¡H-eero-ina y es lo mejor!-_respondio el ojiperla-_S-ssi alguna vez quieres p-probar ven a mi casa…_

…Fin de flashback…

Cambie de dirección y fui a la casa de Neji donde toque la puerta

Sasuke-dijo Neji-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Heroína-respondi-Tienes ¿Heroína?

¡Al fin!-dijo Neji entrando a su casa y volviendo con una jeringa , una bolsa de polvo con aluminio y una liga-Ten , solo tienes que usar un encendedor para derretir el polvo , lo pones en la jeringa y lo inyectas , pero no exedas

Bien gracias-dije cerrando la puerta y yendo a mi departamento donde me sente en el sofá e hize los preparativos para inyectarla en mi , una vez puesta la liga me inyecte ese delicioso placer , no podía explicar con claridad lo que sentía , era como si mi mundo se redujera a la jeringa y yo , al poco rato me olvide de todas esas cosas preocupantes , era como si mis dolores interiores fueran aliviados…

Al dia siguiente…

Sono mi alarma de las 11pm , me cambie de ropa poniéndome unos jeans entubados y una camiseta roja junto con mis siempre infaltables y queridos vans

Al darme un vistazo en el espejo note unas enormes ojeras que hacían ver mal a mis ónix ojos pero no le tome importancia y me dirigi al estudio con una leve migraña por la droga de la noche pasada

Llegue al estudio de grabación ,no había nadie aparte de Karin quien se encontraba sentada en un sofá portando una blusa color lila con los tres últimos botones desabrochados y una mini pero enserio mini falda hizo que mi "amiguito" se despertase lo cual no fue muy notorio pero cada vez sentía los pantalones mas apretados hasta que noto mi presencia

Buenos días Sasuke-dijo Karin sin siquiera voltearme a ver

Te invito a cenar esta noche-le susurre sensualmente al oído

Mmmm…pues no lose…-dijo Karin

Ninguna mujer me dice que no asi que pasare por ti a las 8pm ¿Entendido?-dije en tono autoritario

Karin hiba a hablar cuando de pronto se habrio la puerta mostrando a Madara

Llegas temprano-dijo Madara y yo me fruste por que el había arruinado lo que estaba apunto de hacer

Largate estoy ocupado-respondi

Bien bien regreso al rato "Diviertete"-dijo Madara para luego salir y tras esto y en rápido movimiento empuje a Karin quedando yo arriba de ella y comenzando a acariciar sus piernas y muslos

Veo que eres el mismo de antes-dijo Karin-Me encanta! Pero y tu mocosa?

Sakura?-dije mientras lamia su cuello-Ella ya no me importa

Mientras que mi primera mano se encontraba en su pierna la otra se dirigía a sus senos acariciándolos por encima de la blusa

Ahhh-gimio Karin lo que ocasiono que en un santiamén me deshiciera de mis pantalones y mis bóxers levantándole la falda , quitándole sus prendas intimas y comenzando a penetrarla de una sola estocada

Ahhhhhh!-grito Karin-Ahhhhhhhh mas rápido Sasuke-kun ahhhh

Le hize caso y comenze a embestirla mas fuerte mientras ella movia sus caderas

Pidimelo!-dije mientras la envestía-Pidemelo

Mas mas mas ra ahhhhh pido-dijo Karin totalmente agitada

Al sentir que me hiba a derramar me sali rápidamente de Karin y me derrame afuera , tomando mis bóxers , pantalones y vistiéndome

Vistete-ordene mientras salía del cuarto

Eso fue rápido-dijo Madara

Y aburrido-respondi

Ya veo-dijo Madara-Conozco a una chica que tal vez te vuelva loco

Lo dudo-respondi-Solo Sa…

Sa-dijo Madara-¿Quién es Sa?

Maldicion-pense-Olvidalo

Ya lo veras-dijo Madara sacando su teléfono y marcando y luego de hablar un par de minutos colgó-Se llama Kokoro y la veras en plaza Daisuki a las 6pm

Hmp...¿Y es fácil?-pregunte

Mucho-respondi Madara

Bien , ire-respondi al ver entrar a mis dos amigos-Ya empezamos a grabar!

Al terminar de grabar las canciones Madara llamo a mi juguetito sexual digo a Karin

Si-dijo Karin sacando de un folder los diseños , ¿Cuál les agrada mas?

A mi este-dijo Neji señalando una caratula de fondo negro con una estrella blanca en medio

A mi esta-dijeron Gaara y Suigetsu al mismo tiempo señalando una caratula donde los miembros de la banda estaban y adelante el logo de la banda

Hmp esta-dije señalando una caratula donde se encontraba una foto de mi solo

La que Sasuke eligio se queda-dijo Madara-Como ya terminamos las grabaciones del álbum subiré su música a la pagina oficial de descargas de música

Excelente-pense

…..


	28. Sexo,alcohol, mujeres y ¿Celos?

_Alcohol, Drogas, Mujeres y ¿Celos?_

Hmp…-conteste para luego salir de la disquera. Ultimamente me había vuelto mas frio y mucho menos hablador

Aun faltaban dos horas para que me reuniera con la tal Kokoro asi que fui a un antro muy recurrido antes por mi llamado "White Snow" donde compre un vino y me sente en la mesa mas alejada de las personas ; note después de un rato como unas prostitutas [zorras , Karin como quieran llamarles XD] me comían con la mirada y lentamente se acercaron a mi

¿Cómo te llamas guapo?-me pregunto una chica de cómo unos 18 años que trabajaba ahí

HIba a ser un dia muy interesante-pense con una sonrisa ladina

Sasuke Uchiha-respondi mientras mis ojos recorrían a las prostitutas

¿Por qué tan serio?-pregunto otra chica quien se sento a lado de mi y se colgó de mi cuello

Deberias estar contento-dijo la tercera sentándose en mis piernas-Nos tienes a todas nosotras para ti…

….

¡Buenas cejotas!-dijo Naruto entrando a trabajar

Que bueno que te veo Naruto-dijo Rock Lee-Un señor llamado Sasuke te vino a buscar

¿Sasuke?-pregunto un confundido Naruto-¿Me vino a…buscar?

Ten Naruto , contáctate con el-dijo Lee entregándole un papel que traia escrito el numero de Sasuke

¿Cómo sabes su numero?-pregunto Naruto con el papel en las manos

Bueno pues…el es una persona un poquito famosa y no me fue difícil hallarlo en el directorio-respondio Lee

Arigatou Cejotas!-dijo Naruto-¿Puedo usar el teléfono de aquí?

Adelante-dijo Lee

Gracias ¡Eres el mejor!-dijo Naruto para luego agarrar el teléfono y marcar

…..

Tenia que olvidarme de Sakura de alguna u otra forma y si eso significa cojerme a las prostitutas , lo haría

Ven por aquí-dijo una de ellas llevándome a un cuarto en el antro con el vino en la mano

Pronto los cuatro nos adentramos en un cuarto obscuro y comenzamos a beber del vino , cervezas y mas como locos y al cabo de un rato yo ya estaba ebrio al igual que ellas

Cojeme a mi primero Sasuke-kun…-susurro una a mi oído lo cual me excito

Hmp-respondi mientras lentamente me desabrochaba la camiseta de una manera muy sensual hasta que mi teléfono me interrumpió pero no le hice caso y segui haciendo mi trabajo de quitarme la ropa , me saque la camisa de un solo tiron y las prostituas se volvieron locas queriendo quedarse con mi prenda, puse mis brazos en la nuca y luego y debido a los efectos del alcohol comenze a mover la cadera en movimientos circulares [parecido a como hacen los strippers 0/0] y lo ultimo que recuero es como rápidamente me fui cojiendo a cada una de ellas…

Desperte en el mismo cuarto , con las tres chicas durmiendo a mi lado y Sali de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertarlas dejando el dinero en la mesa y saliendo de ahí sin antes haberme puesto de nuevo la ropa que traia

Mi ropa olia a puro alcoho, y cigarro asi que fui a mi departamento y me duche para luego ponerme ropa nueva para el dichoso encuentro con la chica : me puse unos jeans y una playera y conduci rumbo al cine

Llegue al cine y vi muchas chicas sentadas , no sabia cual de todas era Kokoro asi que mis instintos me hicieron dirijirme hacia la chica mas bonita que se encontraba , bonita era poco para describirla , era como una supermodelo del PlayBoy : Era una chica de mas o menos mi edad de ojos morados y cabellera larga y negra que trai puesta una mini falda de mezclilla , una playera de tirantes y unas botas de cuero

Hola-dije tomando asiento alado de ella quien parecía estar esperando a alguien-Esperas a alguien?

Hola-respondio ella-Y si , quede de verme con Sasuke Uchiha

Que interesante-dije en tono sensual-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha , tu eres Kokoro ,cierto?

Correcto-respondio la pelinegra-Entramos al cine?

No-respondi-Se me apetece mas ir a platicar a un café

¡Perfecto!-dijo Kokoro tomando su bolsa y levantándose-Vamos

Genial-pense mientras caminaba alado de la hermosa pelinegra-Ahora veras Sakura Haruno ,esto te dolerá

….

¿En serio? ¡Eso es maravilloso!-dijo Sakura al enterarse de que Kankuro , el hermano de Temari había ingresado a una prestigiosa universidad en el extranjero-Mandale muchas felicitaciones de mi parte!

Lo hare-dijo Temari-De seguro esta muy contento

Ya lo creo-dijo Sakura-¿Y quien no lo estaría en su lugar?

…..

Lleve a Kokoro al restaurante donde trabajaba Sakura con la esperanza de que ella me viera y que se pusiera celosa

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a platicar

Y dime Sasuke ¿A que te dedicas?-pregunto Kokoro mientras agarraba su cabello y comenzaba a jugar con el

Soy vocalista/guitarrista de Underdeath Boys-respondi-¿Y tu a que te dedicas?

Soy modelo de revistas , catalogos y aveces de comerciales-dijo ella

Se nota-dije con una sonrisa

Hahahahaha gracias Sasuke-kun-respondio ella , usando el KUN

…..

¡Haruno , Sabaku atiendan las mesas!-grito el jefe

Hai-respondieron ellas

Yo atiendo la parte izquierda y tu la derecha-dijo Temari y Sakura asintió

Sakura se dirigió a la parte derecha del restaurante encontrandosa con una escena desagradable : Sasuke besando a una pelinegra

¡No puede ser!-penso Sakura tapándose la boca

¡Atiende Haruno!-grito el jefe y la chica de los ojos jade se dirigió pesadamente a la mesa donde Sasuke estaba

S-Sasuke-dijo Kokoro separándose de mi y viendo hacia arriba , yo la imite encontrándome con esos enormes ojos jade

¿Sakura? ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí!-dije burlonamente

¿Qué van a ordenar?-dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada

Anda mi amor , pide lo que tu quieras-dije dirigiéndome a Kokoro y abrazandola del cuello

Quiero malteada de dieta-dijo Kokoro

Lo siento pero no tenemos maltada de dieta-dijo Sakura

Ashhhh! Entonces nada-chillo Kokoro

Traeme dos malteadas-dije sin siquiera ver a Sakura

Ahora vienen-respondio la chica y camino para irse

…..

_Narrado por Sakura:_

Al ver que Temari estaba desocupada fui a donde estaba ella y me lanze a sus brazos

Po dios Sakura ¿Qué tienes?-me pregunto mi amiga

S-sasuke esta con otra-respondi entre llanto

¿Sasuke esta aquí?-pregunto Temari dando un vistazo y al ver a Sasuke dijo –Oh por dios ese desgraciado me las pagara

_Fin de Narracion…._

…_.._


	29. Nagato otra vez

No , no hace falta-dijo Sakura de la manera mas certera que pudo-Si el es feliz…yo también

No me vengas con eso Sakura , porque ni siquera tu te lo crees-dijo Temari mientras tronaba sus nudillos-Ahora solo dejame encargarme de el

No Temari , no puedes!-grito Sakura-Recuerda que el es famoso

¡Famoso mi abuela! , lo golpearía aunque fuera el amo del universo-dijo Temari antes de salir caminando hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba

Perfecto-pense al ver la reacción de Sakura-Lo consegui , pero porque su amiga camina hacia mi…de seguro me viene a reclamar , para lo que me importe

Mal…Sasuke Uchiha ¿Podemos hablar?-dijo Temari con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro

Habla-dije sarcásticamente a lo que la chica apretó mas sus nudillos

En privado-dijo la rubia lanzándole una mirada fea a Kokoro

Tsk bien-dije levantome de la mesa-Ahora vengo nena

Claro-dijo Kokoro y ambos salimos del restaurante

Maldito!-grito Temari para luego golpearme en el cachete dejándome una enorme marca en la cara

¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-dije sobándome el area afectada

¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Sakura?-grito Temari

Eso no es de tu incumbencia…-respondi

Si , si lo es , ella es mi amiga , es una gran persona y lo que le hiciste fue una bajeza de un cobarde-dijo la chica-Pero escucha esto Sasuke Uchiha las cosas no se van a quedar asi , cuando menos te lo esperes me vengare , tal vez no sepas esto pero Sakura estuvo a punto de casarse una vez y no con Naruto si no con un amigo nuestro llamado Nagato y tenlo por seguro el vendrá por ti y te dara tu merecido!

¿Qué?-pense-Sakura…

Haz lo que se te plasca-dije sin mostrar interés el cual si tenia-Soy intocable!

Idiota-dijo Temari antes de entrar nuevamente al restaurante

¿Qué paso Temari?-pregunto Sakura al ver a su amiga

Le conte de…Nagato-respondio Temari

¿Pero que?-dijo Sakura muy confundida

Le dije tu historia-dijo la chica-Y lo abofetee

Temari…no debiste haberle contado eso! , tu e Ino son las únicas personas que lo saben y que el lo sepa…-dijo Sakura-Me hace extrañarlos a ambos

A pesar de que haya sido hace mucho tiempo…¿Aun lo extrañas?-pregunto Temari

No lo se-respondio Sakura-Eran idénticos…

…FlashBack…

Vamos Sakura , te lo estoy pidiendo por favor ¡Casate conmigo!-decia un chico de cabellos pelirojos y de ojos peculiares llamado Nagato

Aun es muy pronto…-dijo Sakura-Solo tenemos 17 años

No importa-dijo Nagato-Yo te mantendré…solo di que aceptas

Bueno yo…-dijo Sakura pero los labios de Nagato atraparon los suyos-De acuerdo

…Fin de Flashback…

Pero si Nagato y Sasuke no se parecen ni un poco-dijo Temari

Fisicamente no , pero…ambos tenían y tienen el poder de seducir fácilmente-explico Sakura

Si , y uno es un maldito patan-dijo Temari-¿Por qué no llamas a Nagato?

Pero y si Naruto…-replico Sakura

Esta muy ocupado con Hinata , no se dara cuenta si sales con alguien mas , además yo le prometi a Uchiha que Nagato lo golpearía-dijo Temari-Anda , hablale , ¿Aun tienes su numero no?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza

Ten , te presto mi celular-dijo Temari-Tu dame el tuyo , lo quemare por ser regalo del maldito de Sasuke

¿Quemaras mi celular?-pregunto Sakura

Si-dijo Temari-Ahora hablale a Nagato

Bien-respondio la ojijade

…

Regrese al restaurante hechando humo por la cabeza , ¿Quién se creía esa mesera para golpearme asi? , ¿Por qué estoy tan furioso? , y lo mejor ¿Quién dientres es Nagato?

Sasuke-kun ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Kokoro

No , me hire a casa-dije desapareciendo como un rayo y dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca

Tendria que planear algo nuevo para poner celosa a Sakura

Llegue a mi casa , me di una ducha y después decidi prender mi laptop para verificar si Madara había subido nuestra música a la pagina oficial de descargas y al entrar descubri que millones de personas habían descargado nuestra música

Bueno…al menos eso si me salió bien-pense

….

_¿Hola?¿Quien habla?-_pregunto una voz

Nagato…soy Sakura-dijo la chica muy nerviosa

_¿Sakura?...ahhhh Sakura Haruno ¿No? ¿Alguna vez fuiste mi novia verdad?-_dijo Nagato con un tono alegre

S-si-respondio Sakura-Escucha…llame para que…

_¿Dónde estas viviendo?-_pregunto el chico

Donde siempre-respondio la chica

_Ahh que bien , yo igual , la verdad esque ahora trabajo de subgerente en una compañía textil y me ha ido bien , me gustaría que saliéramos , ¿Podrías ir al parque de diversiones que esta por SME?-_dijo Nagato

Claro –dijo la chica-¿A que horas nos vemos?

_¿Te parece que nos veamos a las 3:00pm?_-pregunto Nagato

Muy bien , ahí te veo-dijo la chica y colgó

¿Cómo te fue Sakura?-pregunto Temari

Bien , pero…¿De verdad es una buena idea salir con el después de tanto tiempo?-pregunto Sakura

Claro-dijo Temari-Es la mejor manera de atacar al Uchiha

¿Eso no es utilizar a Nagato?-pregunto Sakura

No si aun le quieres tan siquiera un poco-dijo Temari-Escucha Sakura , es tiempo de que seas feliz , deja de vivir en el pasado , supera a Sasuke , ¿Ok?

Pero ¿Y si no puedo?-pregunto Sakura

Podras-dijo la rubia-Ya lo veras

…

Tambien pude notar como en el perfil de mi Face , Twitter y otros sitios sociales las personas me alababan , ami y a Underdeath Boys ¡Era como ver mi suño cumplido!-pense-Ahora a planear lo otro y a escribir unas cuantas canciones

…...

¿De verdad me podre olvidar de ti?-pensaba Sakura


	30. El plan de Madara y un dia muy divertido

Ya me termino el turno , hay que irnos Temari-dijo Sakura

Vete adelantando-dijo Temari-Yo tengo unas cosas que hacer pero enseguida voy

Ok-dijo Sakura agarrando su bolsa y saliendo del restaurante

Temari agarro de nuevo su celular , remarcando el numero que nace unos momentos Sakura había utilizado

_¿Sakura?_-pregunto una vez mas Nagato

No , no soy Sakura , ella utilizo mi teléfono hace rato , soy una amiga suya , me llamo Temari-dijo Temari

_Mucho gusto-_dijo Nagato

Llame para preguntarte algo-dijo Temari-¿Aun la amas? , discúlpame en verdad si soy algo directa pero no tengo mucho tiempo y quería saber ya que ella es una gran amiga mia

_Hmmmmmm….si_-respondio Nagato

¿Estas dispuesto a pelear por ella?-pregunto Temari

_¿Pelear?¿Significa que tengo rivales?-_pregunto Nagato

Si , bueno mas o menos , acaba de terminar una relación muy dura con Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Temari

_¿Sasuke Uchiha? , ¿Te refieres al vocalista de UB?-_pregunto Nagato

Si , el ha sido muy cruel con ella-dijo Temari

_¿Qué le hizo?-_pregunto Nagato

Terminaron..pero el insiste en molestarla , restregándole a sus novias supermodelo en la cara y según lo que me conto esta muy triste-dijo Temari-Se que tu podras hacerla sentir mejor

_Ahhh con que eso hizo , quien diablos se cree que es! Nadie le hace eso a Sakura ya vera esa estrella de rock de cuarta ¡Me va a conocer!-_dijo Nagato con la voz seria_-Y que hay de su mejor amigo Naruto?_

Te perdiste de muchas cosas ¿Verdad? , ella y Naruto ya fueron novios pero yo ya doy por terminada esa relación , lo que realmente me preocupa es Sakura-dijo la ojiverde

_No te preocupes , yo hare que Sakura se olvide del guitarrista de cuarta , de eso estoy seguro , no te preocupes , adiós , me tengo que ir , cuidate y gracias por avisar-_dijo Nagato

De nada , adiós , cuidate igual-dijo Temari y colgó el teléfono

Temari! Ya es hora , vámonos-entro Sakura de nuevo

Ok ya vamos-dijo Temari y ambas salieron del restaurante

Espero que tu si puedas sacarla de esto Nagato…-penso Temari al ir caminado alado de su pelirrosa amiga

…..

Al dia siguiente en la mañana…

Me acababa de despertar cuando note que mi celular tenia dos llamadas perdidas de Madara y un mensaje de el también

_Te tengo noticias Sasuke , los sencillos de Underdeath Boys ya están rondando por las paginas de música mas importantes del mundo y además tus videos que hace días grabamos ya están saliendo en los canales de música : MTV , VH1 , TeleHit entre otros _

Perfecto Madara-pense-Eso ya esta muy bien…Solo me falta ir a la disquera

…..

_Narrado por Sakura:_

El parque de diversiones que esta cerca de Sony Music Entreteiment…-pense mientras hiba caminando por la calle-Ah aquí esta!

Me sente en una banca que daba cerca de la entrada de la disquera y espere a que Nagato llegara , no se porque había acabado todo asi , digo , fue idea de Temari , pero espero que esto salga bien…

_Fin de narracion_

…

Sakura , Sakura , Sakura , el simple hecho de volver a verla me hace muy feliz!-pesaba un chico de cabello pelirrojo/morado , con ojos muy peculiares de color lila y aros , ese era Nagato , el antiguo novio y amor de Sakura

Llego al lugars donde tenia que encontrarse pero se encontró con alguien que no le agrado para nada…

…..

¿Qué quieres?-pregunte al ver como un chico que estaba parado enfrente de mi impidiendo mi camino-No estoy para ofrecer autógrafos ni nada

Hahahahahahahhahahaha-rio el joven-¿Autografos? , ¿Para que quisiera yo tu mierda de autógrafo Sasuke Uchiha? , te conozco…me han hablado mucho de ti y se que también te han hablado de mi , mi nombre es Nagato

¿Nagato?-pense y volvió a mi mente la conversación con la amiga de Sakura

…FlashBack…

Eso no es de tu incumbencia…-respondi

Si , si lo es , ella es mi amiga , es una gran persona y lo que le hiciste fue una bajeza de un cobarde-dijo la chica-Pero escucha esto Sasuke Uchiha las cosas no se van a quedar asi , cuando menos te lo esperes me vengare , tal vez no sepas esto pero Sakura estuvo a punto de casarse una vez y no con Naruto si no con un amigo nuestro llamado Nagato y tenlo por seguro el vendrá por ti y te dara tu merecido!

¿Qué?-pense-Sakura…

…Fin de FlashBack…

Si-respondi altaneramente-He oído hablar de ti Nagato

Que bien-dijo el ojilila-Entonces supongo que sabes que Sakura era MI PROMETIDA ¿No?

Eso me vale mierda-respondi-Casate con ella si quieres que a mi no me importa , ahora quitate de mi camino

Estas advertido Uchiha , ni se te ocurra acercarte a Sakura o yo te volveré cenizas!-dijo Nagato-Ella es mia y solo MIA ¿Entendiste?

Ya te lo dije idiota , ella no me interesa , porque a mi mujeres me sobran! Y ella solo fue una MAS DE UNA LARGA LISTA!-respondi mientras lo empujaba y entraba a la disquera con paso firme

Estupido…-penso Nagato dirigiéndose al lugar de encuentro con Sakura

….

Sasuke , llegas tarde-dijo Madara

Un idiota me detuvo , pero ya estoy aquí ¿Qué quieres?-pregunte

No seas tan grocero , yo solo te quería avisar que desde ahora en adelante no podras salir a ningun lado publico sin ellos-dijo Madara y detrás de el salieron dos hombres gigantes

¿Guardaespaldas eh?-dije sin interés

Si , ahora que eres famoso necesitas tener protección-dijo Madara

¿Eso es lo único que tenias que decirme?-pregunte

Si-respondio Madara

…

¡Fugaku-san , Fugaku-san , no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo! Prenda su televisión en el canal VH1!-llamo un empleado al señor Uchiha

Mas te vale que sea bueno-dijo Fugaku y prendió la tv y no pude procesar lo que veía : Una canción de su hijo y banda en la tv

Ese niño…-penso Fugaku y tomo su celular

…..

Sono mi celular interrumpiendo a Madara ¡Es mi padre!-dije al ver el identificador de llamadas

No respondas-dijo Madara-Yo le explicare todo luego

Crei que ya le habías explicado Madara-dije

No aun no , pronto-dijo Madara

Hmp…me tengo que ir-dije y Sali acompañado de los dos hombres

¿Adonde se dirige señor?-pregunto uno de mis ahora guardaespaldas

No les debo ninguna explicación-dije y segui caminado pero no tarde en ser visto por unas chicas

Sasuke Uchiha kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

Hmp-murmure

¿Te tomas una foto conmigo?-dijo una de ellas

No , mejor una conmigo-dijo otra

¿Qué shampoo usas?-me pregunto otra admirando mi cabello

Tranquilas señoritas-dijo mi guardaespaldas alejándolas de mi-Dejen eso para la firma de autógrafos el domingo

Ash esta bien-dijeron todas y se fueron

Adios guapo-dijo otra

Al fin!-pense y segui caminando hasta entrar a una tienda de tatuajes y perforaciones donde trabajaba una prima mia Kim Uchiha

¡Primo!-dijo mi prima al verme-Cuanto has crecido , ¿Cómo estas super estrella?

Bien-respondi-Quiero que me hagas un par de perforaciones

¿En serio? Nooooo-dijo una sarcástica Kim-Yo crei que querías que te pintara las uñas

¿Lo vas a hacer o no?-dije perdiendo la paciencia , como con Naruto…

Ahahahahahahhaah ya ya no te enojes primo , si , lo hare , ¿Dónde las quieres?-pregunto la Uchiha

En los labios-respondi

Bien , siéntate ahí-dijo Kim y yo la obedeci sentándome en una silla y ella saco de un cajón unos aretes y con la ayuda de una aguja los clavo en mis labios-Perfecto , ya quedo

Hmp ¿Cuánto fue?-pregunte

$230-dijo Kim

Ten-dije dándole el dinero y dirigiéndome a la salida

Ahhhy ni siquiera un adiós ¿Verdad? La fama te ha cambiado-dijo Kim

Hmp "Adios"-dije y Sali

…

¿Ya casi?-pregunto Orochimaru

Aun no-dijo Kabuto sentado frente a una computadora copiando archivos de transacciones de Uchiha Company Inc

Apurate!-dijo Orochimaru-Estar aquí es muy peligroso

Listo-dijo Kabuto sacando la USB-Ahora solo necesitamos revisar todas y cada una de las transacciones , un abogado y listo! La empresa es nuestra-dijo Kabuto

Bien , Madara se pondrá contento-dijo Orochimaru

…

Nagato…este ha sido el dia mas divertido de mi vida , pero enserio asi conseguiste las entradas gratis al parque de diversiones?-pregunto Sakura después de un largo dia en el parque

Sip ^^-respondio Nagato-Cuando eres un bromista muy bueno te ganas el corazón hasta de los hombres mas serios hehe y ¿Te gusto el oso de peluche que te gane?

Me encanto Nagato! Muchas gracias por todo! Este fue un maravilloso dia-dijo Sakura para luego darle un beso en la mejilla

De nada Saku…por ti haría lo que fuera-respondio Nagato

….


End file.
